Rayo de luz
by cpbr15
Summary: [Re subido cada capitulo] Rey se encuentra en medio de una misión para encontrarse con alguien que proporcionara información de la primera orden, repentinamente los enemigos aparecen y es herida, cuando esta lista para ser capturada es salvada por quien se supone debe eliminarla Kylo Ren, ¿por que su enemigo actúa de esa forma? mucha información y sentimientos Rebelados. COMPLETO.
1. encuentro

Capítulo 1 (Rey)

 _-Ben ¿Por qué estás aquí solo?- una pequeña Rey preguntaba con curiosidad._

 _-Solo estoy tratando de meditar un poco- los ojos de la pequeña brillaron de la emoción._

 _-¿Puedo acompañarte?-_

 _-Claro que si- Sentando se a su lado y tomando la misma posición de piernas cruzadas que él._

 _-Ben, seré la mejor aprendiz de todas ya lo veras- él la miro directamente a los ojos dándole una amplia sonrisa y colocando su mano en sus cabellos._

 _-No dejare que seas la aprendiz de nadie más, lo prometo-_

.

.

.

El cansancio le había ganado a Rey, se había recostado sobre un árbol para descansar un poco antes de seguir su camino, nuevamente esos sueños, ya no sabía si eran visiones de su pasado o solo sueños, pero siempre eran relacionados con una sola persona Ben Solo.

Habían transcurrido 8 meses desde que se encontró cara a cara con Luke Skywalker, descubriendo que tenía esa afinidad a la fuerza y entrenando para convertirse en lo que creía eran solo mitos un Jedi.

El entrenamiento era más duro de lo que ella esperaba, a pesar de la gran fuerza que venía de ella debía aprender a utilizarla, eso era siempre lo que su maestro Luke le repetía una y otra vez.

Rey estaba consiente que tendrían que enfrentarse nuevamente; volverlo a ver le atormentaba y no con el miedo que ella quería sentir, si no por otros sentimientos que ella se quería negar y que cada encuentro hacían más inevitable.

Kylo Ren…. Suspiro mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente, se encontraba en un planeta caluroso lleno de arboles y ella adoraba esa visión no deseaba volver el desierto de Jakku, recordó que debía seguir su camino pues tenía una misión que completar.

El entrenamiento de Rey también supuso el regreso de los dos últimos jedais al escenario de la guerra en la galaxia, hacia cerca de mes y medio que Rey realizaba misiones sola, pues había dejado claro lo ágil que era y lo fácil que podía pasar desapercibida.

A pesar de los continuos avances de la resistencia la primera orden seguía reinando en la galaxia y Kylo Ren se había vuelto un enemigo implacable, temido más que nunca un asesino a sangre fría sin piedad por nadie, cosa que ya había sido demostrada al matar a su propio padre y que Rey vio con sus propios ojos.

-Estoy cerca creo que poder llegar en cualquier momento, si las indicaciones son correctas- pensó Rey, mientras caminaba se sintió tambalear repentinamente, era el suelo que se movía.

-No, no no- dijo, corrió rápidamente, el silencio del viento se convirtió en muchos ruidos y ella supo que algo había pasado, necesitaba llegar rápido a la ciudad donde un antiguo muy canciller la esperaba para darle información de los próximos movimientos de la primera orden.

Rey se detuvo de repente -está aquí- pensó

Miro al cielo y vio la nave que siempre lo trae descender, corrió hasta poder tener una vista de la ciudad, estaba en llamas la primera orden había llegado antes que ella, sin darse cuenta sus ojos lo buscaron instintivamente.

Lo vio de lejos su altura imponente y su traje negro lo hacía destacar, tuvo que contener la respiración cuando noto como Kylo Ren movió su cabeza y fijo su mirada directamente hasta donde se encontraba ella, él también la había sentido.


	2. Defensa

Kylo Ren

-Busquen en todo el lugar-fueron las ordenes de Kylo Ren,

la ciudad ardía había visto este escenario tantas veces que ya no provocaba nada en él, después de completar su entrenamiento los sentimientos y las dudas habían desaparecido, excepto por una sola cosa el mismo chorro de emociones inexplicables que sentía justo ahora y que tenía un nombre Rey.

-Está Aquí- pensó Kylo fueron solo milésimas de segundos para encontrarla, la vio escondida entre algunos árboles a los lejos, pero no fue el único.

-¡Enemigo!-Grito un stormtrooper, vio como varios de ellos corrieron en dirección a Rey y ella no dudo en salir corriendo.

Quiso ir inmediatamente hacia ella, pero escucho a la capitana Phasma darle información - Señor no se encuentra aquí, ya han revisado todo el lugar parece que huyo, lo más probable que haya sido a la próxima ciudad o siguiente al planeta, pero no tenemos seguridad-

Había recibido la noticia pero su mente, no estaba para procesarla, solo pensaba en ir tras la chatarrera.

-Encárgate de los aldeanos- ordeno, sabía que las cosas se complicarían si la atrapaban, y estaba completamente seguro que ella aun no sabía la verdad de todo, nuevamente generando solo problemas esa simple chica.

-Parece que alguien de los rebeldes también sabían que estaría aquí, iré tras el rebelde, de igual forma ya hay varios stormtrooper que también se adentraron al bosque, si no regreso en 10 minutos vuelvan sin mí, me comunicare con ustedes- esas fueron sus órdenes.

-Pero Señor- Replico Phasma, seguido de un inmediato silencio pues supo de su error al intentar contradecirlo.

Con paso firme pero rápido se adentró en el bosque no necesitaba guía, él podía sentirla así que sabía a donde ir, así como supo que su vida se complicaría, cuando le dijeron que el traidor había recibido ayuda en Jakku de una chica, el destino estaba empeñado en devolverle a Rey su posición como Jedi, aun cuando él se había encargado de alejarla de ese mundo.

Acelero su marcha y pudo visualizarla, estaba corriendo seguida de una lluvia de lazers que los stormtrooper le disparaban, la vio caer, la hirieron, sintió hervir la sangre y sin dudarlo blandió su sable de luz y acabo con todos los stormtropers en segundos.

Vio como ella tenía sus manos puestas en la herida de su pierna, se acercó a donde estaba ella, noto como rey trataba de levantarse, se arrodillo para decirle algo, cuando sintió un láser acercase a ellos, súbitamente lo detuvo con su poder en la fuerza – vete- es lo que alcanzo a decir.

El rostro de la chica lo decía todo estaba totalmente desconcertada a lo que estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que esto sucedía, Kylo trato de acercase a ella y ahora estaba deteniendo un láser que pudo haberla matado.

Él mismo stormtrooper que había disparado ahora se encontraba a unos centímetros del suelo y fue arrojado hacia un árbol.

Kylo volteo para verla y le repitió -acaso no te dije que te fueras-

\- No puedo caminar, es mi pierna-le respondió. Quiso decir algo más cuando Kylo el tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba la ciudad, Rey estaba en shock no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar estaba siendo salvada, por quien se supone debía eliminarla.

La sintió balbucear – No digas nada, callada te ves mejor- le dijo. Ella paso sus manos por su cuello y le dijo-gracias- se notaba el miedo en sus palabras.

Una fuente de adrenalina viajo a través de Kylo Ren, era su primer contacto físico de piel a piel y no creyó que fuera a ser así de excitante, ya no era una niña, lo estaba abrazando toda una mujer.


	3. Sin pensarlo

Rey.

Llegaron a una cueva, y Kylo la coloco suavemente en el suelo - ¿estás bien? -Finalmente le oyó decir.

-si… solo es una herida en mi pierna el láser logro rozarme pero no es nada grave- respondió, aun no salía de la impresión, ¿Por qué la salvo?

\- Ben tu… - se contuvo él estaba frente a ella y sintió su fuerte respiración.

\- No me gusta ser llamado por eso nombre., es algo que ya deberías saberlo, abandone ese nombre y esa persona hace mucho- le dijo Kylo, mientras se levantaba y se asomaba afuera, seguro quería estar seguros que no haber sido seguidos.

-Parece que se fueron finalmente- regreso y se ubicó frente a ella.

-tendremos que pasar la noche aquí por el momento, no es cómodo pero tienes suerte que encontramos un refugio- agrego Kylo.

-Hablas con tanta naturalidad, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida… como si no fuéramos enemigos-

-Quieres que nos midamos en un duelo de sables ahora mismo, creo que estas en un condición desventajosa-

-tu también lo estabas cuando nos enfrentamos antes, supongo que po eso no fuiste enserio en contra de mi-

Kylo tuvo que tragar en seco, como ella se había dado cuenta de eso, que él lucho sin la real intención de herirla.

-solo tuviste suerte, recuérdalo, cuando llegue le real momento de acabarte lo hare, así que no te vuelvas a dejar atrapar y herir tan fácilmente-

-¿nos conocemos de antes?- pero Kylo solo guardo silencio y eso la desespero.

-no he podido dejar de soñar contigo, me dicen que hay un bloqueo mental por eso no puedo recordar mi pasado, quiero creer que no estoy loca Ben, porque ya no sé si son recuerdos o fantasías las que tengo contigo-

-¿cómo sabes que soy yo? Puede ser cualquier otra persona, la que vez-

-Porque conozco tu rostro, aún recuerdo tu mirada y la sensación de tu cercanía-

Rey coloco su mano sobre su máscara - me has dejado ver tu rostro antes, ¿podría verlo ahora?- pregunto, no podía saber que pensaba Kylo, pero nunca antes había añorado volver a ver una mirada como deseaba la de él.

-por favor- finalmente en suplica le pidió.

Kylo aparto sus manos de la máscara de él, Rey sintió escalofríos, no le gustaba el sonido que desprendía, era como si le recordara las ataduras de aquella vez.

Una pálida piel se asomó, y sus ondas caían a su rostro, Kylo movió un poco para acomodar sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano derecha para llevar su cabello hacia atrás, la miro con esos ojos caídos de color miel, la cicatriz era bastante evidente, pero no quitaba su atractivo.

Era la primera vez podía verlo desde aquel enfrentamiento, hacía mucho quería ver la herida que ella había causado y sin darse cuenta poso su mano sobre su mejilla, vio sorpresa en su rostro, pero finalmente el cedió y cerro sus ojos ante ella. Ese gesto la hizo perder la razón y sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso.

Ella sintió tanta calidez viniendo de esos carnosos labios, la forma como se movían con los suyos, había perdido totalmente la razón, pero no le importó, nada en ese momento importaba.

La luz estaba besando a la oscuridad y le gustaba, le gustaba su sabor, y la forma como la embriagaba de sensaciones, seguro lamentaría en un futuro mostrar semejante debilidad ante sus enemigo, pero por la calidez de estos labios, lo volvería ha hacer.


	4. Recuerdos

Kylo Ren.

Lo tomo desprevenido, el contacto de sus labios lo hizo sentir cosas que no creía ser capaz, no tuvo que pensar para corresponderle, se dejó llevar en ese instante, eran tan delgados y tan suaves y tan necesitamos de pasión igual que él.

Kylo Ren pudo reaccionar y con fuerza la aparto -Estas malinterpretando todo- le dijo dándole la espalda

\- tú y yo- Vacilo por un momento pero continúo.

-Somos enemigos, estamos en bandos diferentes y nos separa una larga y cruel guerra, esto que hiciste no cambiara nada-

Los brazos de Rey lo rodearon, y sintió como ella apoyaba su frente en la espalda, ese contacto lo estaba debilitando, ella era su único punto débil, lo era desde que ella nació y el solo tenía casi 9 años.

-Ben, porque solo dime porque te empeñas en mantenerte lejos de mí, en querer ocultarme un pasado que sé que tenemos los dos, te recuerdo te lo dije- Pero no podía responder ante esto, lo mejor para los dos es que cada quien siguiera su camino.

-Podría matarte en este momento, así que mejor suéltame antes que agotes mi paciencia-

-Tu no me odias- ella le respondió - Siempre has podido matarme, es la tercera vez que me salvas estando en alguna de mis misiones, incluso en nuestro primer encuentro, no peleaste enserio contra mí, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo-

\- Estaba muy herido aquella vez, fue solo suerte lo sabes, ya deja de darle vueltas no hay nada detrás de mis acciones- le respondió

-También fue suerte la vez que me capturaron y antes de perder el conocimiento pude reconocer tu sable blandiéndose entre los soldados-

Tuvo que pensar cómo responder a eso, ella lo había visto aquella vez igual que está haciéndose entre sus propios soldados contar de protegerla, el único traidor en la primera orden era él, que se había vuelto contra los suyos siempre que se tratara de ella, a pesar de la inquietud en su pecho su cara se mantuvo seria no debía mostrar ninguna emoción o ella lo notaria.

-Supongo que prefieres callar, o déjame recordar más, en aquella misión donde entraron a una base rebelde Ustedes la Primera Orden y tu sabias donde estaba escondida me viste, lose Ben- ella siguió contando las cosas.

\- y pasaste de largo he hiciste que buscaran en otros lugares, dándome tiempo a mí de escapar, hace solo unos minutos cuando detuviste el láser que venía hacia mí, acaso me vas a negar que por alguna razón me proteges- ella gritaba y las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas.

Sintió desmoronarse por dentro tomo su muñeca con su mano y la trajo hacia el - si tan solo pudieras recordar- le susurro.

\- entonces ayúdame a hacerlo-ella le dijo. Pero solo la apretó contra su pecho.

La abrasaba con tanta fuerza, tenía que decírselo ya no podía seguir ocultando las cosas, pero no poseía el valor de hacerlo.

\- Rey hay muchas cosas que yo no puedo decirte no soy quien para hacerlo, pero tengo mis razones para estar en la primera orden mis razones para odiar a los rebeldes- Respiro profundo para continuar.

\- Pero aunque tengo muchas razones para odiarte a ti, simplemente no puedo- finalmente soltó aquellas palabras que tanto quería que ella supiera, el no pretendía hacerle daño.

-hace poco recordé la relación que nos une Ben- Se sorprendió cuando la escucho decir eso, ella continuo

\- En el entrenamiento he recuperado fragmentos de mi memoria antes de Jakku como te dije y en todos los recuerdos apareces tú, en mis sueños apareces tú, solo cierro los ojos y hay estas a mi lado mientras era solo una niña-

Él se quedó sin habla en que momento ella había empezado a recordarlo todo, quiso decir algo cuando ella le interrumpió

-yo pude blandir el sable porque había sido entrenada antes- vio como los labios de rey temblaban - por ti Ben, tú eras mi maestro y yo tu Padawan-

Kylo se tambaleo lo había recordado ella le había recordado.

* * *

 **hola saludo a todos los lectores, finalmente comienza a desenvolverse la trama y vendrán muchas razones y recuerdos revelados, no olvides dejar tu comentario ;)**


	5. Pasado revelado

Rey

 _-He dicho que no- Luke estaba realmente ofuscado en ese momento._

 _-No puedes hacer con ella lo que le plazca, está destinada a ser una gran Jedi, la luz es simplemente abrumadora en ella- Ben le respondió a su maestro con un fuerte tono de voz._

 _-Ella no seguirá estos caminos- fue la respuesta de Luke._

 _Antes que Ben pudiera decir algo más un niño interrumpió su conversación –Padre tengo un mensaje de la Tía Leía- mientras caminaba hacia luke._

 _-Hijo, estoy ocupado solo espérame afuera- lo que el joven obedeció._

 _-No tomare ningún otro Padawan, si no es Rey, no será nadie más-_

 _-tus emociones nublan tu juicio, no quiero creer que me equivoque al nombrarte maestro tan joven- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de aquella habitación._

.

.

.

Había un silencio incomodo entre ello, Rey estaba sentada mientras él le cubría la herida de la pierna con una tira que había rasgado de su capa.

Rey no podía dejar de culparse por haberse precipitado a decir que ya podía recordar la conexión que tenían, pero el rostro inexpresivo de Kylo le hacía ver que había algo más y no pudo seguir callada.

-¿No vas a decir nada? - le pregunto.

El mantuvo su miraba baja, pero si le respondió - hay mucho más de lo que puedes recordar, sobre todo un tema algo delicado, pero ya te dije que no soy quien para decírtelo, no pienso dar la cara por otras personas –

Rey no sabía que decir - ¿al menos puedo saber acerca de mi maestro y de mi mientras el aún no había sido llevado a la oscuridad?- Pregunto.

Finalmente el levanto su mirada, había acabado con la herida, y se sentó frente a ella, su mirada tan fija y tan profunda la hacía estremecer, Kylo rompió el silencio.

-Siempre fui un niño adelantado, lo mismo para ti, Luke estaba muy ocupado entrenado varias personas, por lo que mi entrenamiento fue el doble de duro y rápido que lo normal- hizo una pausa, para mirarla a los ojos.

-Me convertí en maestro con solo 16 años, yo... - el bacilo, trago saliva y continuo.

\- Te conozco desde que naciste la luz y la fuerza siempre han sido fuertes en ti, cuando me convertí en maestro te pedí como mi Padawan al comienzo Luke se negó, pero finalmente cedió tenías solamente 8 años-

-¿Creí que tomaban a los Jedais desde el nacimiento?-

-Cada caso es diferente, hay quienes comienzan a entrenar a los 4 años, pero por ciertos motivos, pero tú comenzaste a los 6 años y fueron dos años de lucha para que te convirtieras en mi aprendiz-

-Entiendo- Rey sentía tanta nostalgia en esos momentos.

-Esa felicidad duro muy poco, muchas cosas pasaron y cuando tenías 10 fuiste dejada en Jakku y yo tome mi decisión hacia el lado oscuro, eso es todo- Pero por alguna razón Rey sabía que había algo más en las palabras de Kylo

-Tú y yo siempre hemos estado conectados aun antes de nacer, tú eres luz y yo siempre he sido oscuridad- agrego él.

-Pero hay luz en ti- Rey se sorprendió de lo rápido que dijo esas palabras y no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre; Ben; la mirada de Kylo le dijo que había cedido ya no lo notaba tan tenso, así que ella se atrevió a preguntar

\- ¿crees que un error haberte besado? Por qué yo no lo siento así- le afirmo.

El dudo y le respondió - es un error Rey pero no por las razones que recuerdas, simplemente no es correcto-

Él se había despejado de muchas de sus ropas, solo conservo su buzo y pantalón. Coloco su capa de modo que fuera un manta para que ella pudiera dormir, a un lado yacía su casco y su sable de luz, ella pudo observarlo con más detalle a pesar de la tenue luz que se filtraba era alto y su espalda mucho más ancha de lo que ella creía, ella no podía odiarlo, había sido su maestro, le admiraba entonces y ahora también, decidió no negarse más lo que sentía, ella lo amaba.

* * *

 **solos en un planeta y conociendo la verdad Rey, ¿que pasara? , no olvides dejar tu comentario.**


	6. No es correcto

Kylo Ren

Rey no tardo en quedarse dormida, mientras que Kylo no podía dejar de mirarla, para él cada una de sus facciones era simplemente perfecta... no debes hacerlo, no es correcto... pensaba.

Estaba recostado a su lado, no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla, entonces supo que ella despertaba esos deseos egoístas en él, hacía mucho que ya no era una niña, estaba frente a toda una mujer y la deseaba.

Quería más que ese beso, conocer su cuerpo a profundidad, con tacto de su piel, embriagarse en ella por completo.

Vio como ella entreabría sus ojos lentamente, -¿estás bien? - ella le pregunto

Él sintió el contacto de su piel, no había notado que su mano aun yacía en la mejilla de ella, así que Rey aprovecho para colocar la suya sobre la mano de él y besar la palma de su mano.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y como su ser reaccionaba ante Rey, ella mordió la punta de uno de sus dedos y eso fue suficiente para que perdiera el control.

La trajo hacia él y la beso al sentir como ella le correspondía, lo hizo una y otra vez.

Estaba perdido en ella, en su olor, en sus labios, siempre la amo desde que era niños y se preguntaba por qué el deseo de querer protegerla, entonces recobro sus sentido y se apartó de ella rápidamente se levantó.

\- Rey esto no… -trato de decir, como le explicaba que sentir esto por ella, era una especie de Tabú.

Ella se adelantó - ya sé lo que vas a decir que esto no es correcto, no importa si no lo es, dime como le digo a mi corazón que pare de latir cuando te ve, cuando apareces en mis recuerdos y en todos ellos estas enseñándome o protegiéndome Ben- Le grito Rey, su respiración estaba agitada y su pecho se movía con fuerza.

-Incluso cuando somos enemigos me sigues protegiendo, hay aun bondad en ti lo es, Ben por favor vuelve a casa, regresa conmigo-

-Ya basta de usar ese nombre, Ben solo murió, era un joven iluso y tonto, esa persona con al que sueñas, ese maestro que tanto añoras ver de nuevo ya no existe, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, mugrienta chatarrera- la fuerza con la que apretaba sus dientes mientras controlaba su ira, lo calmo un poco.

Los ojos de Rey mostraron tanto dolor que supo que estaba a un solo paso de quebrar su voluntad y al lado oscuro.

-¿no me deseas?- Lo tomo totalmente desprevenido esa pregunta, trago en seco antes de poder responder.

-Lo que quiero tratar de decirte es que, este no es el lugar que te mereces-

-Creí que dijiste que soy una simple chatarrea de un planeta olvidado por todos-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –

-Quiero toda la verdad-

-Ya te la dije-

-Mientes, hay algo más que callas, basta no me tratas como alguien normal, yo soy importante para ti, igual que tú lo eres para mí-

Quiso cambiar el tema de conservación con la única intención de no dejar der su vulnerabilidad – estas herida, solo trata de dormir, estamos a un día de la siguiente ciudad allá tal vez encontremos un mejor refugio-

Mentía, sus intenciones era dejarla segura y poder irse antes que ella pudiera hacerlo traer nuevamente hacia la luz, pero pudo notar en su rostro que ella se tranquilizó y eso fue suficiente para él.

-Está bien, en algún momento lo recordé y tendrás que darme la cara- Finalmente ella cedió se acostó de espaldas a él y no volvió a decir nada hasta que se quedó dormida.

Kylo enredo su dedo en unos de los rizos de Rey, detallo lo as que pudo de su rostro a pesar de la poca luz, hasta que finalmente se recostó dejándose caer en un merecido descanso.


	7. entrenamiento olvidado

Rey

Se despertó súbitamente, él no estaba, se levantó y salió corriendo afuera, la luz del día le hizo arder un poco los ojos, pero pudo percibir su figura se encontraba de espaldas a pocos metros de ella.

Noto que tenía solo su buzo, le llamo a la atención verlo vestido de esa forma y aprovecho para detallarlo, sus músculos eran más evidentes, su altura siempre lo destacaba, sentía ganas de querer tocarlo todo de explorar más allá de esa ropas negras que siempre lo envolvían.

Kylo había tomado su capa y la enrollo atándola alrededor de su cadera, por el bulto parecía que estaban dentro su máscara y demás cosas.

-¿Vas a ir vestido así? Luces como alguien normal, es decir botas, pantalón y un buzo, te ves muy Ben y poco Kylo - se calló inmediatamente pues sabía que la broma no sería graciosa para él y noto como tenía levantada una de sus cejas en señal de incredulidad.

-Si estuviera solo no hay problema, pero estando contigo debo tratar de pasar desapercibido, por eso prefiero guardar el casco y las demás cosas- fue su respuesta.

\- Rey puedo sentir el flujo de agua cerca, debemos seguir la marcha para llegar a la siguiente ciudad antes del anochecer, así que andando – le dijo comenzó a caminar.

-espera, al menos dame tiempo de reponerme, tengo mi bastón adentro de la cueva ya regreso- alistando todo rápidamente salió y noto la impaciencia viniendo de él.

-¿Listo?-

-Si andando-

Caminaron cerca de media hora cuando llegaron a un riachuelo, descansaron un poco cerca a la orilla, ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Parece que conoces muy bien el camino?- Kylo solo la miro

-He estado aquí antes, además como te dije me guió por el flujo de la fuerza en las cosas- le respondió, eso último le llamó a ella mucho la atención.

-¿Es eso posible?-. Pregunto Rey -es decir sentir el flujo de todas las cosas- agrego.

Pero la mirada de Kylo frente a esa pregunta fue de total sorpresa - Claro que si Rey, de hecho es algo que ya te había enseñado, el sentir la fuerza aun en las cosas más simples, supongo no puedes recodar ese entrenamiento- Esa respuesta la dejo en silencio.

-Es cierto aún hay muchas cosas que no puedo recordar, a pesar que me dijiste la verdad, los recuerdos no llegan a mi mente no sé por qué-

-porque tienes un bloqueo mental y solo la persona que lo puso puede quitarlo-

-¿Por qué alguien haría algo así? Simplemente quitarle la vida pasada a una persona es tan injusto, no lo entiendo- pero el solo le limitaba a mirarla y seguir caminando, necesitaba saber más.

-tienes grandes orejas, ahora la cubres con tu cabello que esta algo largo, pero cuando era niña me gustaba molestarte con eso y tú siempre hacías caras graciosas- no se detenía ni siquiera ante estas cosas que ella le decía.

-Siempre estabas pegada a mí, eras bastante molesta a decir verdad- finalmente le dijo, aunque sin voltearse.

-Tiendo a ser así con la gente que me importa- escucho el sonido del agua, habían llegado, quiso decir algo, pero el de adelanto.

\- Me apartare un poco creo que deberías limpiarte aprovechar que estamos aquí, avísame cuando acabes, entonces vendré ¿está bien? - ella afirmo con su cabeza,

Lo vio alejarse pero podía sentirlo sabía que estaba cerca Rey tomo con algún pedazo de tela agua y lo pasaba por su cara brazos, cuello y pecho para limpiarse un poco, el planeta era algo caluroso pero el fuego que sentía en su cuerpo, tenía un razón y nombre, y estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.


	8. Confesion

Kylo Ren

El sintió que llamaban su nombre así que acerco donde esta ella, noto como la humedad había hecho marcar el vendaje que cubría sus pechos por la claridad de su ropa, se sonrojo, y se culpó por lo que esa vista estaba provocando en él.

-¿estás bien, estas herida?- mientras buscaba algún indicio de algo en su cuerpo, se sorprendido al ver la cara roja de Rey, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía su pecho al descubierto, llevaba en su mano el buzo, y ella lo no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Me estas tocando mucho- dijo Rey supremamente apenada, quito sus manos enseguida.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, mientras mordía sus labios.

\- No, está bien, lamento alterarte solo creí haber escuchado algo lo siento- La voz de ella se entrecortaba, sabía que lo miraba y vio en los ojos de ella lo mismo que el sentía, deseo.

Kylo se parto de ella dando media vuelta pero antes ella lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Sé que estoy actuando como idiota, pero no sé cómo evitarlo-

-Deja de decir tonterías, eres una guerrera lo has demostrado, solo estas un poco confundida, pero te recuerdo lo que éramos es pasado, lo que somos ahora es lo único que cuenta, si sigues mostrando tu debilidad me aprovechare de ti-

Rey coloco su mano en la herida que estaba a un costado

\- esa fue la herida que usaste como excusa para dejarme ganar aquella vez, ¿cierto?-

La proximidad de ella, el contacto de su mano en su piel, lo hizo arder por dentro

-En realidad si fue bastante grave, casi muero por esto- tratando de zafarse de esa situación, pero Rey tenía su brazo envolviendo su cintura.

\- Ben, si ya te has dejado llevar por los deseos más oscuros, ¿porque aun te resistes ante lo que sientes por mí.- ella tenía razón, pero el sabia cosas que ella no, un así no pudo evitar dar media vuelta, abrazarla y perderse en un beso con ella.

Sitio como ella estaba dejándose llevar por el momento, su respiración se entrecortada y su pecho latía con más fuerzas, ella pozo su brazos alrededor de su cuello, entonces la tomo y suavemente la recostó en el pasto.

Sin dejar de besarla ni un solo segundo, sus manos se movían solas entre los brazos de ella y sus hombros, bajo hacia su cintura, sus caderas y la apretó contra él.

El Sabor de sus labios era lo mejor que había probado, estando en la orden había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna lo llenaba por completo, mientras Rey solamente con sus besos lo hacia estallar de placer.

Ella se separó sus labios para dejar salir un suave gemido, ese simple sonido derribo cualquier cosa que había en su mente, la miro estaba completamente sonrojada, se veía tan hermosa con sus manos abrió un poco la abertura en v de su ropa, y suavemente beso desde su cuello hasta bajar su pecho.

Era como si sus labios necesitaran de ese contacto, de la suavidad de su piel, se acercó hasta su oreja y la mordió, después bajo por su cuello haciendo el contacto con su lengua.

Rey no dejaba de soltar gemidos, y con cada uno de ellos el, la deseaba más, se atrevió a colocar una de sus manos sobre su busto derecho y lo apretó con delicadeza, ella grito cuando alzo la vista Rey tenía su mano empuñada y la mordía para controlar sus gritos.

-Eres tan hermosa- le Dijo - yo quiero tenerte, pero si sigo, no creo que pueda detenerme-

-entonces no lo hagas- fue la respuesta de ella, con fuerza descubrió sus pechos, pequeños su forma de gota de agua los hacia perfectos, paso su lengua por el derecho y se centró en su pezón.

Los sonidos de Rey, lo excitaban su cuerpo estaba respondiendo, se apartó y apoyo sus manos en el piso, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Quiso seguir diciendo cosas pero ella se adelantó- Te amo- Le escucho decir.


	9. Verdades

Rey

 _Todo voló por los aires y cayó al piso, Ben solo la miro y vio la cara de pena en sus ojos, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y coloco su mano en su hombro derecho._

 _-Parece que no podre lograrlo, lo siento Ben-_

 _El agarro sus cachetes- Maestro Solo, te he dicho que debes decirme así tonta Padawan- las sonrisas no tardaron_

 _-Rey no te preocupes, te enseñare las veces que sea necesario, a mí también me costó dominar al fuerza, lo lograremos ¿de acuerdo?-_

 _-Si es contigo puedo lograr cualquier cosa Ben- él le alzo una ceja y ella sabía que quería decir._

 _-Maestro-_

 _-mucho mejor, pequeña aprendiz, quieres mejor que entrenemos con el sable de Luz- rey saltaba de emoción._

 _-Siiii-_.

.

.

.

Ella lo había dicho, se sentía liberada, eso era lo que sentía, desde que lo vio su rostro cuando se quitó su máscara, se enamoró de esa mirada y esos ojos tan serios, tan profundos, más cuando empezó a recodar sus momentos, cuando él era su maestro, desde que tenía memoria lo admirada, ahora ese sentimiento se había vuelto amor.

Pero estaba tan nerviosa, él no había respondido a nada solo la miraba, estaba desconcertado, así que coloco su manos sobre sus mejillas, y sintió en su rostro un lagrima caer eran de él.

-No merezco esos sentimientos, los perdí cuando me pase al lado oscuro, no merezco tu luz, no hay nada en mí que valga la pena amar Rey, soy un asesino y tu un rayo de esperanza- tomo una pausa antes de continuar

-No hay forma que podamos estar juntos, es posible que en algún momento alguno tenga que asesinar al otro, ¿entiendes eso? Dime Rey- dijo en un tono muy alto de voz.

Tenía tanta razón sus palabras, ella y Luke eran la última esperanza de los Rebeldes para ganar la guerra, pero no quería entenderlo al menos no en ese momento

\- y si tan solo, olvidamos todo por un momento y solo somos tú y yo aquí y ahora, por favor- Suplico Rey

Pero la mirada de Kylo le decía que no cedería ella cerro los ojos no quería escuchar sabía lo que él iba a decir, había quedado como una tonta enamorada del enemigo.

\- Rey Skywalker-

Seguro había escuchado mal, ella ni siquiera tenía un apellido, mucho menos el de su Maestro, la persona que ella más respetaba.

-¿Qué dijiste?- con miedo pregunto, algo le decía que no sería una agradable respuesta

\- Ese es tu nombre, Luke Skywalker, es tu padre y tienes un hermano Mayor, al que también le fueron alterados los recuerdos lo sé porque también pude ver en la mente de él- ella simplemente no procesaba esa información, es como si mente se hubiera quedado en blanco.

-Paul Dameron es tu hermano Rey, cuando tenías 10 años fuiste dejada en Jakku, tu hermano lo entregaron a otra familia, somos Primos, somos Familia, tenemos la misma descendencia de Sangre, ¿aun crees que es correcto?-

Bruscamente ella lo aparto y se levantó quedando sentada y sin palabras, su mente daba vueltas apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho, su mente estaba echa un torbellino, que acaba de decir, luke su padre, tenía un hermano, y la persona de la que se había enamorado, era su primo.

Fragmentos de recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente y lo vio, el rostro de la persona que la dejo en Jakku, con ira lo miro, se levantó rápidamente quería blandir su sable de luz en su pecho; con lágrimas se atrevió a preguntarle…

\- Lo recuerdo, ¿la persona que me abandono en Jakku fuiste tú, cierto?-

Él la miraba tan fijamente, ella deseaba que dijera que no, pero su respuesta no tardó en llegar

-Sí, fui yo quien te alejo de tu familia, ¿aun sabiendo todo esto sientes lo mismo por mí?-

* * *

 **Hola, saludos a todos, muchas gracias por su lectura, espero les guste por que se vienen muchas cosas aun, no olviden dejar su comentario, ya sea que este activo o terminado, las palabras de nuestros lectores es lo que nos motiva :)**


	10. Reflexion

Kylo Ren.

La vio sacar su sable de luz y abalanzarse sobre él, podía detenerla tenía su sable al alcance, pero sabía que le había revelado una gran verdad, así que solo la dejo ser.

Kylo había aceptado recibir ese golpe aun si eso lo terminaría acabando, pero la luz desapareció dejando solo el rostro de rey frente al de él, ella había decidió no herirlo.

Inmediatamente la abrazo, Rey soltó en llanto, entendía su confusión, la única persona que quería proteger y la había lastimado al contarle toda la verdad, pero era lo mejor, se quedaron así hasta que rey se calmó y solo la escucho decir.

-Debemos seguir el camino o no llegaremos a tiempo- el afirmo y continuaron en silencio.

La tarde paso rápidamente, pero la incomodad entre ellos generaba demasiada tensión, en un par de ocasiones le pregunto si estaba bien y ella solo le hizo muecas con el rostro, estaba dolida lo sabía.

Kylo era la persona que le quito su pasado y de no haber sido por las formas cambiantes del destino posiblemente su futuro, la dejo en el peor basurero un planeta olvidado por todos, el lugar perfecto para ladrones, contrabandistas pero ¿para una niña?, había sido una pésima decisión lo sabía.

Varias veces se preguntó por ella, si estaría bien, como pasaba sus noches, si aún conservaba el muñeco de piloto que hicieron juntos una vez, si comía bien, lo cierto es que había olvidado el rostro de rey con los años y por eso le había costado tanto reconocerla en el primer encuentro.

Creyó que solo era alguien parecida a su prima y guardaba la esperanza que jamás la encontraran, hasta que en duelo el sable de Luz la escogió a ella y supo que si se trataba de su aprendiz, en ese instante su determinación se fue y la dejo ganar, a cambio recibió una cicatriz en su rostro.

Llegaron a la ciudad al caer la tarde, Kylo uso sus poderes mentales para que nadie pusiera atención en ellos, así como también consiguió donde hospedarse, fue al bar donde Rey estaba esperándolo para avisarle que tenían donde pasar la noche, ella le siguió, desde esta mañana no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra completa, solo algunas silabas; su mirada estaba alejada de todo, como perdida.

-Mañana avisare a la primera orden, le diré que escapaste y tuve que llegar hasta aquí, será mejor que te vayas a primera hora, la persona que buscas no está aquí- le indico.

Pero ella solo lo miro y afirmo con su rostro, se fue a su habitación sin mencionar nada más. El no pudo retenerla no tenía tampoco nada más que decirle.

Ya en su habitación, pequeña pero cómoda, se culpó por haberle dicho la verdad, así tan de repente, pero ella ahora tenía más razón para odiarlo, quiso despejar su mente se desvistió, se quitó las botas y quedando solo en pantalón y fue hacia al balcón.

Era una bella vista una ciudad pequeña y cogedora, para su sorpresa Rey también estaba en el Balcón de su habitación, seguía con esa mirada, perdida a lo lejos, ella debió sentir su presencia pues lo miro y sin aviso le sorprendido al escucharla .

\- Sé que hay algo más, aun si no puedo recordarlo, algo me dice que no me has dicho todo, y entre esas cosas que no quieres decirme esta la razón por la que ahora estas en el lado oscuro, merezco saberlo, por favor- le pidió ella.

Kylo se acercó al borde de su balcón y un simple salto paso al de ella –entremos- le pidio, ella lo hizo primero, la vio sentarse al borde de la cama, el tomo una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó frente a ella.

Vio sus ojos tan llenos de dolor, estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad y cuando quiso hacerlo otras palabras salieron antes.

\- Yo te amo, te he amado desde que naciste, siempre, aun ahora- reacciono, y la miro a los ojos viendo una gran sorpresa en los de ella, mala forma de comenzar esa conversación pensó.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, wow muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, estoy preparando con muchas ganas los siguientes dos capítulos porque quiero cumplir sus expectativas, sigan dejando sus reviews son muy importantes para mí, un saludo.**


	11. Entrega

(Rey)

Lo había dicho las palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar él las había dicho, un chorro de felicidad recorrió su cuerpo, ya no quería escuchar más en ese momento no el importo nada, paso sus brazos por tus hombros y lo beso.

Él le correspondía, cuando quiso tratar de decirle algo ella, lo callo colocando su dedo en sus labios y siguió besándolo una y otra vez, él la amaba, ella lo sabía pero escucharlo decirlo ver con sus ojos que solo ella lo hace vulnerable, lo hizo desearlo aún más finalmente él se abalanzo sobre ella, se acomodaron en la cama y supo que en ese momento se dejaría llevar por la tentación.

Nuevamente las manos de Kylo, buscaron su pecho pero esta vez se deslizo debajo de sus vendajes y toco su pecho, con delicadeza, dejo que los gemidos de placer salieran, empezaba a sentir como con cada beso de el en su cuerpo la hacía vibrar, se sorprendido de la rapidez con que el la desvistió dejándola solo en ropa interior, estaba encima de ella, rey podía verlo agitado, su respiración se entrecortaba, estaba nervioso la figura de su cuerpo y su pecho desnudo lo hizo desearlo aún más.

Por instinto abrió sus piernas ante él, entonces él se acomodó en medio de ellas, Kylo tenía sus manos en sus caderas y con un rápido movimiento hacia afuera, le quito su panties, lo vio bajar y acercarse más a ella, ahora tenía sus manos detrás de su pecho tratando de buscar el punto para zafar sus vendas no dejaba de besarle el cuello, él se movía y pudo sentir como su miembro se había endurecido, estaba tan húmeda.

Kylo finalmente había logrado deshacerse del vendaje de su pecho. Estaba totalmente desnuda, sintió un placer inmenso cuando la suavidad de los labios de él buscaron su pezones, el moviendo de su lengua sobre ellos la hacía querer gritar, su temperatura corporal subía más y más. Mientras la seguía llenando de caricias y besos.

Después de varios minutos de caricias estaba lista para recibirlo lo sabía, la lengua de Kylo bajaba por su cuerpo, hasta su obligo, y la sensación se intensifico cuando ella sintió que una mano de él la estaba tocando abajo, empezó a susurrar su nombre…Ben, Ben… una y otra vez entre gemidos.

¿Correcto o no?, para Rey eso no importaba, ¿acaso se podía estar más loca?, se había enamorado de su primo, o su mayor enemigo, o la persona que podría asesinarla por ser parte de la resistencia, o bien el asesino de su tío, o el aprendiz traidor de su padre, o quien la había alejado de su familia, especialmente de sus hermano su gemelo, muchas cosas negativas en una sola persona, pero lo amaba porque ella más que nadie conocía el deseo incontrolable de el por protegerla, dejo de pensar y se dejó llevar, lo quería dentro de ella.

El movió sus dedos abajo y ella sentía que su temperatura corporal subía más y más, paso sus manos por su bello cabello negro, y con cuidado le guio para que su cabeza bajara, Kylo rápidamente capto lo que ella quería y bajo, Rey estaba segura que su cara estaría totalmente sonrojada la estaba conociendo en su totalidad y eso la apeno, súbitamente sintió la lengua de él entre sus piernas y grito, empuñaba sus manos entre las sabanas, el seguía haciendo movimientos con su lengua, estaba al límite, lo quero dentro de ella.

Kylo se detuvo de repente para observarla, lo vio quitarse sus pantalones, en un instante ahora él también estaba desnudo, amaba su cuerpo, a pesar de las muchas heridas, para ella era tan atractivo, el alzo sus piernas sobre sus espalda, lo sintió buscar con su miembro el punto para entrar, una vez lo encontró kylo pasaba la punta de su miembro por su parte baja, ella se mojaba aún más, finalmente lo sintió empujar primero lentamente y en un rápido movimiento el entro, sintió romperse algo dentro, seguido de una dolor que presionada sus caderas, dejo escapar un grito de dolor, se había entregado a él completamente.

* * *

 **mucha mas acción en el próximo capitulo :3, no olviden comentar...**


	12. Extasis

Kylo Ren

La adrenalina corría por sus venas un sentimiento indescriptible, noto el rostro de dolor de Rey y se apresuró a besarla, suavemente empezó a moverse hacia dentro y rompió finalmente su ser, ella grito y vio como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Rey modio su mano para controlar el dolor, pero no se detuvo y siguió entrando y saliendo de ella.

Kylo sentía las uñas de rey clavarse en su espalda con cada movimiento, pero no podía parar el éxtasis que estaba experimentando era único, estaba empezando a llegar más profundo cada vez.

Cuando escucho que los gemidos de ella ya no sonaban a dolor la apretó más contra el e intensifico los movimientos, estaba perdido en ella, jadeaba, poco a poco fue haciendo más rápidos los movimientos, al cabo de unos minutos cuando la escucho susurrarle al oído- más- ese simple palabra lo hizo perder el control.

Tomo sus piernas y coloco las rodillas de ella en sus hombros el cambio a una posición más levantado, paso una mano por sus muslos y cambio de la nuevamente la frecuencia esta vez más seguidos y más fuertes, no podía evitar soltar sonidos de placer, el sudor recorría su espalda, quería todo de ella.

La vio curvarse de placer, esa posición le permitía ver todo su torso, sus pequeños senos, su cintura, para el ella era simplemente perfecta, los sonidos de placer de Rey lo hacían aumentar sus movimientos, era tan estrecha por ser su primera vez

Kylo de pronto sintió como ella se contraía por dentro acompañado de un delicado grito de placer, Rey apretaba las sabanas de la cama en sus manos, la vio mirarle los ojos, ella estaba empapada de sudor, entendió en ese momento, Rey había alcanzado el éxtasis.

Sentía que él también estaba a punto, soltó con cuidado sus piernas y las dejo caer, se inclinó más hacia ella, y se movió tan rápido como pudo, en pocos momentos el también llego al punto máximo de placer, sintió como la llenaba por dentro al finalizar se dejó caer a su lado.

Estaban acostados mirándose fijamente, no puedo evitar besar su frente y decirle una y otra vez cuando la amaba ella sonreía, y sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa.

-estas feliz, creí que nunca te vería sonreír- ella tenía razón él también estaba sonriendo, había olvidado que eso era posible, pero hay estaba con ella, la trajo contra su pecho.

Kylo sabía que al despertó sus caminos nuevamente se separarían, pero en instante cerro sus ojos y disfruto ese momento de felicidad, felicidad que había perdido casi 10 años atrás, cuando se separó de ella y la dejo en Jakku.

Rey no tardo en quedarse dormido, mientras para el eso no era tan fácil, su cabeza daba vueltas y no lo dejaba dormir, acaba de hacer el amor con su prima, ¿estas realmente loco Kylo? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Se cuestionaba.

\- has pasado toda tu vida protegiéndola, preferiste alejarla de ti, pero ahora no solo le has dicho que la amas sino que también, la hiciste tuya, mierda- sus pensamientos lo atormentaban.

En pocas horas se volverían a separar y eso la lastimaría, sabía que ella trataría de llevarlo de vuelta, pero él no quería, la amaba sí, pero no deseaba volver a la resistencia, había dejado de ser tentado por la luz, antes no había tenido opción para ir la lado oscuro, pero ahora solo deseaba estar en la oscuridad.

Él olvido por un momento que aún no le había dicho toda la verdad, no podía dormir se levantó, se puso sus pantalones, tomo la silla que yacía a un lado y se sentó en el balcón a reflexionar.

Podría dejarla ahora, que ella no lo encontrara ala despertar, aun si creía él solo la había usado, eso al ayudaría a hacerse fuerte, el odio podía despertar una gran fuerza, pero Rey era su rayo de Luz, el odiaba a su padre, odiaba la debilidad de su madre, a su tío por no haber protegido a su propia hija pero no a ella.

Recordó que el entrenamiento final como Caballero Ren al que fue sometido se trató de eliminar sentimientos creando una pared mental innata que le permitía que nadie leyera su mente sin necesidad de hacer esfuerzos.

También, llenar su corazón de odio y romper los lazos emocionales con todo y él los había superado, excepto uno y acababa de hacerlo más profundo, la había hecho suya, Rey se entregó como mujer completamente a él, a pesar de ser su prima.

-Es hora que conozco toda la verdad- pensó, más porque Luke necesitaría solo segundos para poder ver en la mente de ella, que habían hecho el amor, necesitaba que Rey recuperara sus recuerdos para que tuviera argumentos contra su padre, pensar en rey odiándolo lo lleno de una felicidad descarada.

* * *

 **viene la separación y el enfrentamiento de sus nuevas realidades, que cambiara ahora que Rey y Kylo han creado un vinculo emocional :O, sigan leyendo y no olviden comentar ;)**


	13. Realidad

**Este capítulo es un poco largo de lo normal, pero había muchas ideas y no quería seguir dando largos, un saludo a todos los lectores ;)**

Rey Skywalker

Rey toco la cama la sintió vacía, poco a poco abrió los ojos no estaba, se asustó por un momento, se le revolvió el estómago pensando que había tomado su cuerpo y se había ido, de pronto escucho un sonido de risas, dio media vuelta y lo vio sentado en el Balcón.

Con eso pudo calmarse, trato de buscar su ropa pero no la encontró así que tomo la sábado y se acercó a él abrazándolo por la espalda, Kylo se inquietó, pero inmediatamente supo que era ella, le correspondió con un beso en su mejilla.

En un instante rey se sentó en sus piernas- ¿estás bien, acaso no puedes dormir?- Kylo le pregunto

-a veces cuando intenso hacerlo solo llegan pesadillas a mi cabeza, creo por eso dormir es algo difícil- Rey le respondió.

-Las pesadillas pueden ser recuerdos muchas veces- le dijo

\- Entonces cuéntame algunos- Ella el pidió

Kylo, le relató algunos recuerdos de ella y de los dos, como ella jugaba todo el tiempo con Poe, ella siempre le esperaba cuando el regresaba de sus entrenamientos, cuanto tenia pesadillas buscabas a tus padres y si ellos no estaban tocabas siempre la puerta de ellos, como Leía solía peinarla de diferentes formas, ella sonreía.

-Comenzaste a entrenar a los 6 años como te dije, porque tu padre se negaba entrenarte hasta que descubrió que te escabullías a mi habitación en las noches para que te contara sobre mis entrenamientos y poco a poco fui enseñándote-

Rey soltó una carcajada, - así que te acosaba desde que era una niña, vaya creí que antes solo lo habías dicho para que me callara- ella le expresó, no dejaba de sonreír.

Rey noto que el rostro de Kylo se mantenía en una expresión seria. -Rey vístete es hora de quitar el bloqueo mental que puse en ti cuando te deje en Jakku, es momento que recuperes la memoria- La cara de Rey cambio drásticamente

Busco su ropa por la habitación Kylo se había encargado de tirarla alrededor de la cama, se bañó y se vistió, entendió lo que él quería decir, recuperar sus recuerdos significaba, que él se iría y volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

Rey se preguntó a si misma si estaba preparada para dejarlo ir, pero no tenía opción, necesitaba toda la verdad, él se encontraba de pie recostado en una pared, se había vestido Kylo le pregunto, - ¿estas preparada?- ella trago saliva y asintió.

Uso la fuerza para detener sus movimientos, recordó ese primer encuentro es la misma sensación, se acercó a ella, y le escucho decir -esto llevara unos minutos, necesito llegar hasta el recuerdo de la vez que te deje en Jakku, estoy controlando tu cuerpo con la fuerza pues es posible que te muevas mucho en este proceso, entraras en un trance y perderás la conciencia, para cuando despiertes no estaré aquí Rey - lo comprendió la dejaría sola.

-Tendrás que enfrentar esto sola, tus recuerdos, a tu padre a tu hermano y tu tía, al otro idiota, en fin yo no estaré hay para dar la cara por lo que hicimos, pero ellos lo sabrán-

-Está bien Ben, lo entiendo-

\- Rey tus memorias no regresaran de inmediato vendrán poco a poco y cada vez que lo hagan será una oleaje que te hará estremecer quedaras vulnerable en esos momentos y puede suceder incluso en una batalla - ante estas palabras de Kylo ella tembló, finalmente le dijo -hazlo-

Las memorias comenzaron a llegar como un torbellino en su mente, su madre una piloto de los rebeldes que murió cuando estaba muy pequeña, casi no recordaba su rostro, la frustración de su padre por que fuera Poe quien se entrenara como Jedi y el rechazo de este, la negación constante de Luke a entrenarla.

Los juegos con su hermano en la base, con su primo, los regalos que Ben le traía cada vez que salía de viaje, las escabullidas a la habitación de Ben en las noches, los entrenamientos, la paciencia de Ben para enseñarle a controlar la fuerza su parte favorita era entrenar con el sable de luz, cuando recobro el conocimiento estaba sola recostada en la cama, las lágrimas salían automáticamente, Kylo se había ido.

Salió rápidamente de la ciudad y se adentró en el bosque al estar sola pudo moverse el doble de rápido busco la nave en la que llego aún estaba oculta, dio las coordenadas y se dirigió a la base de los Rebeldes, su padre y su tía tenían mucho que explicar.

A su llegaba a la base fue recibida, por Leia, la cual estaba aliviada de ver que estaba viva, lo primero que hizo Rey fue preguntar por Poe y su Maestro, Leia le dijo que su Luke había estado esperándola desde ayer, fueron juntas a la sala diseñada para que ella y el entrenara -bienvenida- dijo luke… Rey sintió su pecho oprimirse, no quería ser llevada por el odio así que se calmó.

-Pasaron algunas cosas no pude completarla misión lo siento maestro - Haciendo una suave reverencia

-Lo importante es que estas bien- dijo Leia

-Hay emociones nuevas en ti, mi aprendiz-

-Cuando supimos que a donde te enviamos fue atacado por la primera orden y no supimos nada de ti, hay mi niña-

Rey vio al tristeza en el rostro de su tía - te gustaría saber que fui salvada por alguien, Ben me salvo capitana, aún hay luz en él lo vi-

-Basta! fue interrumpida por Luke, Rey, deja de jugar con el corazón de la capitana- eso realmente la hizo enojar.

-Sabes que no miento, solo necesitas ver en mi mente y sabes que lo que digo es cierto, maestro o debería llamarte. Padre- esta última palabra salió con un tono de desprecio.

Todos quedaron en silencio, ella continuo; -Ben quito el bloque mental en mis memorias, me salvo por que me ama y yo a él, y tú puedes verlo sabes que no miento- vio a su tía casi desmayarse, apoyada en su hermano, mientras Luke la miraba con ojos de decepción

-¿qué hiciste rey?, le dijiste que lo amabas lo besaste, Rey es tu primo llevan la misma sangre, peor aún es nuestro peor enemigo, te mostraste vulnerable frente a el-

Ella guardo silencio sabía que había visto solo la memoria de la cueva, estaba lista para explotar y decirle muchas cosas, de repente alguien entro corriendo diciendo que traía información importante.

Leia pidió que le dieran las noticias - Perdimos la batalla, en el planeta Kuat, no podemos comunicarnos con la flota de pilotos, parece que ninguno sobrevivió-

Rey sintió un nudo en la garganta, Poe, pensó su hombros se sintieron pesados; finalmente tenía un familiar con el que realmente quería entablar una relación, ya no le importaba ni su padre ni su tía, pero Poe su hermano ahora parece haberlo perdido.

Se encerró en su habitación, impotente tanto entrenamiento y no sirvió para poder salvar a su hermano, mientras él había estado batallando, ella estuvo haciendo el amor con el peor enemigo de los rebeldes.

La culpa la invadió, de pronto sintió que la llamaban a la puerta – Rey- era Finn lo había olvidado por completo, y recordó las palabras de Kylo, estaba sola tenía que enfrentar esto sola,… mierda, Ben lo sabía… pensó…

-Rey ¿estás bien? Déjame verte por favor- le pedía… Ben sabias que Fin y yo salíamos, sonrió de la ironía, pero sabía que era mejor enfrentar la verdad.

Finn seguía al pie de su puerta… con algo de inseguridad lo dejo pasar inmediatamente Finn la abrazo.

-Estaba tan preocupado, te extrañe- le susurró al oído, intento besarle, pero Rey lo aparto de ella., sus ojos la delataban seguro.

-Rey ¿qué diablos te sucede?, ni siquiera viniste a verme apenas llegaste.- Finn le reclamaba… así que lo miro a los ojos.

-debemos dejar de vernos- sin ningún remordimiento se lo dijo, no era justo para él lo había engañado, la conversación se tornó en una discusión en segundos.

-Lo siento pero no puedo seguir mintiéndote, nunca te he visto con los mismos ojos que tú a mí, he tratado créeme, acepte salir contigo intentando construir esos sentimientos, pero no puedo Finn, solo eres un buen amigo para mí- su voz se quebraba, le estaba haciendo daño a una persona que no lo merecía.

Finn estaba incrédulo, -Espera de que diablos estás hablando, algo pasó en esta misión cierto, para que me salgas con estas estupideces- le reclamaba Finn

Ella se enfureció, -No son tonterías es la verdad - Replico Rey

-¿verdad? Tú me estas ocultando la verdad que diablos paso dime- los ojos de Finn mostraban angustia - Descubrí que estoy enamorada de alguien desde siempre diría yo-

Finn se quedó en silencio - Lo siento- agrego, cuando quiso tratar de decir algo más escucho el intercomunicador de su habitación... La Flota enviada al planeta Kuat acaba de aterrizar, algunos sobrevivientes llegaron…

Poe pensó Salió corriendo de su habitación, su corazón no lo engañaba, podía sentirlo, escucho como Finn seguía gritando su nombre, en pocos minutos ya estaba en la pista de aterrizaje… y entonces lo vio los médicos lo tenían sentado mientras lo examinaban, la invadió al felicidad acelero el paso y grito su nombre desde lejos, lo vio hacerle señas que estaba bien, se abalanzo sobre él, lo abrazo -me alegra tanto que estés de vuelta- le dijo. Todos en ese momento quedaron sorprendidos.

* * *

 **Nos acercamos el desenlace de esta historia, mientras ¿que estará pasando con Kylo?, no olviden comentar :)**


	14. Decisión

Capítulo 14 (Kylo)

Su nave aterrizo en la nueva base de la primera orden, llego donde se encontraba Snoke, en ese momento agradecía haber completado su entrenamiento al lado oscuro, pues la barrera mental era permanente así que Snoke solo podía creer lo que le dijera.

-Parece que los Rebeldes se te escaparon de nuevo-. Fue la bienvenida de Snoke

-Señor es un rebelde, la chica es muy ágil para esconderse envié las tropas de regreso para rastrearla solo, tiene muy buena percepción de la fuerza- sonó bastante seguro de esas palabras.

-Pero no puedo seguir dándole vueltas, esa chica, ella y el regreso de luke son una amenaza demasiado grande, estamos cerca de conquistarlo todo, Kylo necesito que te reúnas con el resto de los caballeros Ren, he dado la orden captúrenla y tráiganla ante mí, si se niega ya sabes que hacer asegúrate de eliminarla-

Esas últimas palabras fueron muy convincentes, Kylo lo sabía estaba siendo puesto a prueba.

Se encontraba camino a su habitación, cuando fue interceptado por la capitana Phasma.- Señor las tropas en Kuat lograron la victoria sobre los rebeldes, el caballero Ren que se encontraba liderando esa tropa ya se encuentra aquí, los demás caballeros Ren ya fueron convocados- phasma se retiró.

Entro a su habitación se apresuró a tomar una ducha, aun sentía el cuerpo de Rey impregnado en él. Dejo que su mente evocara los recuerdos de la noche anterior, seguro lo llamarían en unas horas, así que no quiso perder ese descanso, rápidamente se quedó dormido mientras pensaba en ella...

(Flashback)

Abrió sus ojos estaba herido y a su lado una niña descansando al borde de su cama, paso su mano por sus cabellos, solo esa pequeña niña le daba paz, pudo sonreír estaba en casa, en solo un suspiro, los ojos de Rey estaban mirándolos fijamente- ¿estás bien, Ben?- Demasiada dulzura en una sola persona pensó.

\- Rey te he dicho que debes decirme maestro tonta Padawan- le decía mientras jalaba el cachete. Sonreían, ben sintió como el dolor iba desapareciendo mientras se llenaba de la sonrisa de su aprendiz

Paso esos dos días en cama recuperándose, su madre y Rey le visitaban todo el tiempo, pero él no podía dormir lo atormentaban las pesadillas, ese ser de sombras llamado Snoke, lo dejo vivir pudo haberlo matado rápidamente con sus poderes, recordó sus palabras - Eres débil pequeño caballero, tienes potencial pero no sabes explotar aun la fuerza que hay en ti, y lo peor tienes alguien a quien quieres proteger más que nada, pero la perderás y cuando necesites la fuerza para salvarla vendrás a mí-

No puedo hacerlo pensó, soy un caballero Jedi, peor soy un maestro, no puedo decepcionarla, esos pensamientos batallaban cada noche.

Cuando finalmente se recuperó, retomo el entrenamiento de Rey, además Luke finalmente había regresado, fue a mostrar sus respetos ante él, hablaron por un rato intercambiando información, al terminar se retiró a su habitación - ni siquiera pregunto por su hija- Pensó.

Esa noche sintió a Rey en su puerta abrió inmediatamente, ella tenía una mirada de desilusión, rey le conto que trato de mostrarle en la cena a papa como había mejorado en la fuerza pero cuando no midió la fuerza y termino volteando la comida de todos así que salió corriendo, la calmo y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida, la cargo y al devolvió a su padre.

-Se esfuerza mucho por impresionarle, deberías darle más palabras de aliento- le dijo a Luke.

-Lo sé, es solo que es mi niña, quería dejarla lejos de esto, el camino de un Jedi es de sacrificios y solo quería que fuera feliz como Leia, que pueda casarse y tener hijos-

\- ¿tan mal es para usted que sea una Jedi? La fuerza es demasiado poderosa en ella, normalmente uno debe aprender a controlarla, mientras que con Rey debo enseñarle a apaciguarla y canalizarla, en ella fluye como corriente de ríos incontrolables, era inevitable su destino-

-Eres su Maestro, pero también su familia, no dejes que tu determinación de protegerla te haga perder el camino-

-lo único que quiero es que pueda defenderse por si misma-

De pronto sintieron un temblor, las alarmas sonaron los enemigos habían encontrado su ubicación, los estaban atacando - colocare a Rey y Poe a salvo, ve con tu madre -salió corriendo rápidamente

Entraron en batalla, salió de la estaciona apoyar a los rebeldes, mientras en el cielo los cazas de los Rebeldes se enfrentaban a los enemigos, disparos llegaron a la estación, eran demasiados, flotas de stormtrooper llegaron, explosiones en la base, la batalla era dura estaban siendo derrotados.

Pero de un momento a otro comenzó la retirada, no sabía que había pasado, entro corriendo rápidamente, buscaba a Rey, finalmente vio a su madre estaba curando al herida en el hombro de su hermano- ¿Dónde está Rey?- Pero no hubo respuesta volvió a preguntar estaba gritando enojado, su respiración se entrecortaba- Se la llevaron Ben- fueron las palabras de su madre, cayo de rodillas gritaba de frustración.

Cuando todos pudieron calmarse y organizarse, fue llamado a la central, estaban los capitanes, su madre y luke- Maestro Solo, pase-le dijo uno de los altos mandos mientras los demás lo le hacían cortas reverencias, se sentó, su madre tomo la palabra.

Hablo de reagruparse, de buscar nuevas alianzas y muchos otros temas, pero no hablo de Rey, la paciencia de ben estaba tocando sus límites, cuando Leia dio por concluida la sesión le pidió a luke y a él que se quedaran, Leia volvió a tomar la palabra -Todo parece que Rey fue su objetivo desde el principio-

-Snoke quiere un aprendiz.- Ben rompió el silencio- ya le había dicho al maestro Luke que me ofreció ser su aprendiz en mi última misión, y el tomo la decisión de dejarme con vida, yo ya había perdido esa batalla- su madre se mostró tan preocupada.

-Debemos recuperarla- dijo Leia - Pero estamos tan débiles en este momento, solo sería un suicidio, y ni siquiera sabemos a dónde la llevaron-

-Acaso eso importa- se levantó exaltado de su silla -Maestro por Favor debemos ir tras ella-Luke desaprobó eso con la expresión de su rostro.

-Ben cálmate- demando su madre- no sabemos dónde está, ya te lo he dicho, y no puedo arriesgar la vida de todos por una persona, aun si es mi sobrina, hasta Luke entiende eso- miro rápidamente a su Maestro, su rostro le decía que Leia tenía razón.

-Es tu sobrina, Maestro es tu hija, me dices que ¿la vida de ella no vale lo suficiente?- Ben trato de calmarse- está Bien entonces déjame ir solo por ella- su Madre se negó, le prometió una misión de exploración e inteligencia y cuando supieran el paradero de Rey, enviarían una misión de rescate, nada le eso le pareció así que se fue lo más rápido posible de esa reunión familiar.

Dos días pasaron y no se sabía nada de rey, fue llamado por su madre para una misión de reconocimiento e inteligencia, era al borde de la Galaxia, acepto de inmediato, así podría descubrir información de Rey, pero era una trampa rápidamente fueron embocados por unos enemigos.

Cuando recobro el conocimiento, estaba mal herido, lo habían golpeado, escuchaba a Rey gritar su nombre, era como una especie de eco en su cabeza, estaba desesperado de donde veía donde estaba ella.

Pudo sobreponerse y su visión se aclaró, Había dos hombres vestidos de negro llevaban el símbolo de los enemigos en su pecho, uno de ellos llevaba a Rey y el otro lo miraba fijamente

-Así que el Joven Maestro Solo se ha vuelto uno de nuestros botines- le dijo

\- Supongo que viniste por ella- mientras colocaba su mano en el rostro de Rey, ella temblaba de miedo-. Estaba lleno de ira, su sable no se encontraba con el- ha perdón buscas ¿esto?- Ben lo vio sacar de su bolsillo el Sable de luz

-Creo que no puedo dártelo veras, Snoke quiere un aprendiz y nosotros somos caza recompensas que trabajamos para él, y escuchamos de una joven aprendiz Jedi, nada más y nada menos que la Hija de Skywalker, así que dijimos justo lo que necesitamos-

Su Sangre hervía de Odio, de pronto escucho una voz en su mente-Te dije que no tenías suficiente poder para protegerla- Snoke estaba en su mente Vamos demuéstrame tu fuerza, ellos la lastimaran, podrían hacerle incluso cosas peores ¿lo dejaras?- Sal de mi cabeza grito.

Los hombres lo miraban, Ben se dejó llevar por el miedo y la ira las palabras de Snoke seguían en su cabeza, con ayuda de la fuerza, lanzo escombros sobre el tipo que tenía su sable, este rodo por el piso, lo tomo en un rápido movimiento y en cuestión de segundos la cabeza del que sostenía a Rey estaba en el piso.

Ella tenía sangre en su rostro, estaba paralizada por la impresión, Ben la abrazo y la coloco a dormir, la dejo en la habitación; aun Snoke hablaba en su cabeza sintió la Sed de sangre correr por sus venas, se entregó a sus deseos de venganza, en cuestión de minutos había asesinado a todos lo de ese fuerte

Tomo a Rey entre los Brazos y se la llevo de ahí, su cuerpo dolía, sangraba en algunas heridas, su sangre hervía de la ira, hacia frio esa noche, pero tenía que ponerla a salvo ese era su único pensamiento.

Luchaba por sacar a Snoke de su cabeza a lo que este respondió- Está bien pequeño maestro, pero recuerda me has quitado a mi aprendiz, si no la entregas a mí me encargare de destruir la galaxia si es caso, la buscare siempre hasta traerla ante mí, ¿así que, tomaras su lugar?, recuerda que yo puedo hacerte muy poderoso, todo lo que necesitas es poder para protegerla, elige tu o ella- y finalmente pudo romper la conexión mental

Había visto con sus propios ojos como destruyeron el fuerte solo para llevársela, no importa donde la escondieran Snoke, acabaría con todo, mucha sangre seria derramada si no tomaba una decisión.

Entro a una nave, la coloco sobre la camilla, salieron de ese planeta coloco el piloto automático y se fue a verla, tomo su mano y Rey finalmente abrió sus ojos, la abrazo, le prometió que todo estaría bien y que irían a casa, paso un paño húmedo por su rostro y la peino, hizo tres lindos bollos en la parte trasera de su cabello, cuando volvió a caer dormida, aprovecho para colocar el sello mental en ella, la dejo en Jakku. Y se entregó a Snoke.

Kylo abrió sus ojos, ese sueño había sido tan claro, cuando libero el control mental en Rey puso un código en ella, eso haría que ella también vería los recuerdos de él y sabría toda lo sucedido, haber tenido ese sueño solo significaba una cosa. Rey también había visto todo.


	15. Familia

**Estamos a solo dos capítulos del final, muchas gracias por todos su comentarios, disfruten esta penúltima lectura. Un saludo a todos los lectores**

Rey Skywalker

De un momento a otro se sintió mareada y de pronto vinieron todas esas memorias a su cabeza lo que acaba de ver fue su pasado, no solo había visto sus propios recuerdos, cuando se la llevaron, el miedo que sintió, la desesperación, también había visto los de Ben, su convicción, su dolor, el sacrificio por salvarla a ella y a todos, estaba apoyada en la pared, los lapsos de recuerdos que le hablo Kylo; salió de su habitación, hacia donde se encontraba Poe.

Llego con su hermano, cosa que este aun no sabía, le pedido que la abrazara, el no dudo, y se rindió ante las lágrimas, decía muchas cosas a la vez, Poe se mantuvo a su lado.

.

.

.

-Finalmente despertaste- era Poe

\- ¿Qué me paso?-

\- Rey, llegaste y empezaste a decir muchas cosas locas, que era tu culpa, que tenías que traerlo de vuelta, que estabas segura que podías hacerlo regresar, de pronto te desmayaste, en estos días te has desmayado varias veces, estas muy débil Rey, tienes que comer algo, enserio no puedes seguir poniéndole mala cara a la comida-

\- Poe tengo algo importante que decirte- pero el, la interrumpió

– ya lo sé- los ojos de él mostraban tantas nostalgia y siguió.

-Rey somos hermanos, cuando te desmayaste esta vez le pedí a la capitana, más bien el exigí que me dijera que pasaba contigo, te estabas comportando muy raro últimamente, ósea estas durmiendo en mi habitación, y diciendo que no te quieres separar de mí, sumado al echo que mi mejor amigo cree que tenemos algo y me golpeo y me dijo falso, no entendí que pasaba-

-Cierto me comportaba muy raro sin decirte, espera que dijiste ¿Finn te golpeo?-

-Finn es otra historia, quiero decirte que nuestro pad…- Tuvo que hacer una pausa, parecía que las palabras no querían salir de la boca de Poe.

\- El maestro Luke, me conto la verdad, también quito alguna especie de bloque o algo que tenía en mi cabeza, lo recuerdo también, no todo, me dijeron que sería poco a poco, pero aquí estoy a tu lado y no pienso dejarte ir nunca más, nunca Rey, estoy aquí para apoyarte-

-Necesito traer a Kylo Ren de vuelta con nosotros y se cómo hacerlo-

Poe se levantó de su silla – No, no no y no, eso sí que no, está bien siempre has sido impulsiva, pero ahora veo que estas demente, no, Rey es decir, mato a su padre, es nuestro mayor enemigo, olvídalo y tengo todo el derecho nací antes que tú, así que soy el mayor-

De pronto fueron interrumpidos, era Finn pidió hablar con Rey a solas ella y Poe se miraron, finalmente ella le hizo un gesto de aprobación y Poe salió de la habitación.

Finn le pidió que le dijera la verdad así que Rey le conto que Poe y ella son hermanos, que había fallado su misión, pero el recalco que no debían estar juntos. No menciono nada de Kylo Ren.

-No sé qué le dijiste pero no le gusto- mientras entraba nuevamente

\- Es lo mejor Poe, es decir yo- trago saliva como le explicaba lo que sentía por Kylo.

\- ¿Estas enamorada de él cierto?- se quedó sin habla, quiso decir algo pero Poe continuo,- Basto con recuperar pocos recuerdos, para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, tú le admirabas tanto y el, ese chico (suspiro) ¡Caray! hacia lo que fuera por protegerte, cuando me dijeron que se encontraron cara a cara en tu última misión, y que él te salvo, pues es fácil darse cuenta ya no son unos niños, el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro se convirtió en amor, pero esa cosa sin sentimientos ¿realmente puede amarte?-

-El mismo me lo dijo y me lo demostró, hermano ¿no me juzgas por que sea nuestro primo?

\- Debería lo sé, pero lo de ustedes es el destino, (rascaba su cabeza) estoy que seguro que el maestro Luke y la capitana sabían que terminarían así, aunque no quieran aceptarlo, ustedes eran inseparables, no había nada que hacer-

\- ¿Me ayudaras?, te necesito, padre dirá que estoy loca y si lo estoy pero tengo que hacerlo el lleva muchos años cargando con esto solo, hubieras visto el rostro de ira la primera vez que capturo la primera orden, no entendía tanta ira en sus ojos, pero ahora sí, quiso mantenerme escondida, y termine apareciendo frente a él, frente a los enemigos- Poe no estaba seguro de entender

\- En esa batalla me dijo necesitabas un maestro, creí que era una locura, pero a partir de ahí comenzaron a venir los recuerdos en mi mente, con esas palabras lo que había hecho era abrir una abertura en mi mente, para que pudiera recordar que él ya había sido mi maestro-

-Bueno no sé lo que diga el maestro Luke, o la capitana, pero dime al menos dime que tienes un plan-

Había cedido, su hermano estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, por eso le quería tanto siempre se apoyaban el uno otro, le conto de como la salvo y otras cosas a su hermano.

.

.

.

Después de un rato entro una enfermera, dijo que su padre y si tía estaban afuera y deseaban hablar con ambos, se miraron al tiempo, eran Hermanos después de todo compartían ese lenguaje que solo con gestos y miradas ellos comprendían – Está bien, dígales que pasen- dijo Poe finalmente.

Poe cedió la silla a Leia, mientras que Luke y él se quedaron de pie –espero que sea rápido, Rey necesita descanso- Poe hablo.

-Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, mis jóvenes, no hemos sido honestos con ustedes, y lo siento realmente, pero los necesitamos ahora más que nunca, somos una familia-

-¿Ahora somos una familia?, interesante Tía, y tú también padre, he estado entrenado hace meses, cuando nos conocimos pudieron decirnos la verdad, pero no lo hicieron, lo único que ha hecho esta familia es jugar con la mente de Poe y la mía- estaba exaltada.

-Rey controla tus emociones, recuerda que el odio lleva hacia el lado oscuro- siempre tan calmado Luke

\- Y que tendría de malo allá se encuentra mi primo ¿no?, él también es parte de esta "familia"- haciendo gestos con sus manos.

\- Ni siquiera lo sueñes, no pienso perderte así, no pienso perderte de nuevo- era Poe quien hablaba

– lo único que gradezco de esto es que tú seas mi hermana menor, para mi usted siempre será la capitana y mi lealtad como piloto y miembro de la resistencia es total, lo sabe, pero Maestro no me pida que lo trate como algo mas-

\- Entiendo, yo he sido muy injusto con ustedes, no es fácil ser padre perdí a su madre cuando aún eran muy jóvenes, fue no haber aceptado que el destino de ustedes ya estaba trazado y tratar de cambiarlo, lo siento tanto-

Rey estaba tan enojada- Mientes deja de mentir padre, no te lamentas por eso, no te perdonas que Ben se halla pasado al lado oscuro, porque amabas a tu sobrino más que a tus hijos- estaba gritando

– Ben fue tu primera ilusión lo entrenaste tanto y el mostro ser el mejor de todos, estabas tan orgulloso, cuando nacimos, viste en Poe la oportunidad de seguir el legado de la familia, querías que Poe fuera el compañero de Ben, pero ese no era su destino, el solo quería volar ser un piloto, y entonces trataste de manejar tu frustración alejándonos, Lamento tanto haber sido yo quien eligió la fuerza como su camino, padre-

Luke se acercó a sus hijos, coloco su mano en el rostro de Rey y la otra en el cuello de Ben

– perdónenme, por no haber sido el padre que merecían, me di cuenta tarde de lo valioso que son, quise que fueran algo que no quería, Poe no podría estar más orgulloso de ti, eres igual que tu Madre y mucho mejor piloto de lo que ella es- realmente estaba arrepentido lo vio en sus ojos.

\- Rey creí que habías muerto y la culpa de perderte había sido lo que llevo a Ben al lado oscuro, cuando apareciste frente a mí no lo podía creer, la vida me estaba dando otra oportunidad con mi hija, son muchas cosas lo sé, pero estamos juntos, es momento de traerlo de vuelta, no pienso volver a meterme en sus caminos, son todo lo que quise y más, no podrías estar más feliz de tenerlos-

Sus hijos cedieron y se fundieron los 3 en un abrazo, su tía también se unió a ellos, Rey recordó las palabras de Maz Kanata, lo que buscaba estaba hacia adelante, y por fin había recuperado su familia, ahora solo faltaba Ben.

Hablaron por más de media hora, de muchas cosas, todos tenían algo que decir y que explicar, Poe fue muy claro en que apoyaba que estuvieran juntos a pesar de los lazos familiares, no porque le gustara Ben solo deseaba la felicidad de Rey por encima de lo que fuera.

Luke y Leia terminaron resignándose a los sentimientos que la unían a ella y Ben.

\- Rey tenemos que protegerte ahora más que nunca- Era su Tía quien los devolvía a la realidad- obtuvimos información del grupo de inteligencia, Snoke ordeno llevarte ante él y está reuniendo a todos los Caballeros Ren, vendrán todos tras de ti, necesitamos esconderte-

\- Eso significa que Kylo también lo hará – Poe se mostró preocupado, le mando la mirada de ahora o nunca, ella asintió.

\- ¿Y si, tomamos eso a favor?, es decir ellos me quieren, entonces sería el señuelo, tengo un plan pero los necesito a todos, se cómo traer a Ben de vuelta-

\- Sera muy arriesgado, los Caballeros Ren, asesinaron a todos los caballeros Jedi hace 10 años recuerda, hija-

\- ¿Estas segura que puede funcionar? - Era su tía con una mirada de determinación-

\- Hay oportunidad de fallar lo sé, pero es ahora o nunca –

-Entonces estamos contigo- Poe coloco su mano en su hombro, les conto su plan, era arriesgado, pero en este momento de la guerra ya nada importaba, esta sería una batalla decisiva.

.

.

.

Más tarde ese mismo día su padre regreso a verla.

\- Tenía que venir a solas ya que Poe no se te despega de ti ni un segundo, Rey tal vez tu no puedas notarlo, pero hay algo diferente en la fuerza que emana de ti-

Las manos y los gestos de Luke delataban su nerviosismo-

-¿Pasa algo padre?- pregunto intrigada Rey.

-necesito que me cuentes la verdad de los que paso entre Ben y tú y me refiero a ¿estuvieron juntos?- ella trago saliva sintió un nudo hacerse en su garganta, su padre ya lo sabía, así que solo asintió con su rostro.


	16. Reversión

Capítulo 16 (Kylo)

Una gran puerta se abrió frente a él hay estaban todos los Caballeros Ren finalmente reunidos y el supremo líder Snoke.

-Bienvenido- fue un saludo general, tomo su lugar estaban todos de pie frente al gran holograma del líder Snoke.

Fue uno de los caballeros Ren el que rompió el silencio - Señor hemos recibido la información de la ubicación de la chica, y será muy bueno saber que se encuentra en la nueva base que están haciendo la Resistencia, logramos localizarla en el momento preciso, ahora que están reorganizándose están vulnerables-

-Aun así no podemos ser tan confiados- dijo otro de ellos- Ellos son pocos pero son muy agiles en batalla ya lo han demostrado-

\- Y es por eso que los reuní a todos ustedes- Era Snoke quien hablaba

\- Quiero que hagan con ellos lo mismo que hicieron hace 10 años con la orden Jedi y sus caballeros, elimínenlos, no dejen a nadie vivo, tráiganme a la chica y si se niega, Kylo se encargada de ella-

.

.

.

Estaba nuevamente en aquella habitación donde, siempre suele hablar con la memoria de su abuelo –ha llegado el momento, no voy a dudar, si tengo que eliminarla a ella también entonces sucederá, he pasado mucho de mi vida protegiéndola, ya no es una niña, yo nunca he pertenecido a la luz, es hora de poner punto final a esto, abuelo-

Se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación sintió un susurro

\- Ben, no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí- ¿acaso había sido Anakin o solo su imaginación?, de igual forma siguió su camino hasta tomar su posición listo para la batalla

\- Llegaremos en 10 minutos- su sangre hervía, – finalmente se acabara esto- pensó.

.

.

.

Bajo comandado por los cabellos Ren a su espalda, sintió un flujo diferente en la fuerza, vio al frente era su maestro Luke, se encontraba a pocos metros de él, lo vio estaba contraatacando y venia justo hacia él, inmediatamente paro a los caballeros Ren- Busquen a la chica, no se meta en esto, él es mío- los caballeros se Ren y los demás obedecieron dispersándose.

-Has sido totalmente consumido por la oscuridad, mi tonto Padawan-

-Yo nunca pertenecí a la luz, solo fue un lapso temporal lo sabes, estoy donde siempre debí estar-

\- Y ese camino te llevo a tomar y tirar aquello que siempre protegiste, a mi Hija, ella aún cree en ti-

-Basta de charlas- mientras en un rápido movimiento blandió y lanzo su sable de luz contra él. Luke se defendió inmediatamente, tuvo que retroceder para esquivar el ataque de Luke, tambaleo, sintió una onda de poder llegar a él, es una sensación extraña nunca antes había sentido algo así, pero eso segundos de distracción casi le cuestan su cabeza, por inercia su cuerpo se curvo a un lado esquivando el ataque de luke.

-Distraído como siempre- le dijo luke mientras atacaba, Kylo rechazaba los ataques con su sable, hizo un giro rápido que luke logro bloquear, la onda de poder los separo, rápidamente se lanzó al ataque, en un rápido movimiento de muñeca hizo retroceder a luke, este resbalo.

-Estas viejo y acabado igual que la resistencia- mientras se movía ladeando frente a el- levántate- le grito- no quiero matarte indefenso, quiero ganarte en el duelo-

-El único que está acabado eres tu Ben, Rey es tu rayo de luz y la alejaste de ti, vas a perderlo todo- luke ataco, pero puedo defenderse.

Cruzaron diferentes ataques con su sable, Luke era muy bueno, debió dar todo de sí para no dejarse vencer, la batalla se había extendió unos minutos, un estruendo, la base de la resistencia caía gracias a un ataque aéreo de las naves de la primera orden, de pronto el cielo se llenó de luces y disparos.

La flota de los rebeldes se suponían que no estaban aún hay, sintió la presencia en el cielo, Poe, también un balance diferente en la fuerza, eran más de la resistencia no se estaban reagrupando, ya estaba hay esta era una emboscada de los rebeldes.

-Una muy astuta jugada, pero yo me encargare que los últimos jedis en toda la galaxia caigan esta noche- volvió a atacar a Luke.

Un taque cruzado le luke, seguido de un golpe de fuerza, lo hicieron retroceder, tuvo que hacer un movimiento de salto para esquivar y reponerse, ataque por la espalda, que luke contrarresto, se giró y fue el quien se defendió, sus sables de luz estaban cruzados, ahora estaba frente a frente con su antiguo maestro, en un giro rápido de su muñeca con su sable coloco una de la rejillas laterales sobre el pecho de luke, moviéndose de lado, quemando su pecho en línea horizontal, lo empujo con su pierna y luke cayo, movimiento rápido hacia su cuello- por fin- pensó.

Pero luke rechazo ese ataque con la fuerza, haciendo que su sable rebotara, en un segundo se abalanzo sobre él, lo bloqueo, sintió otro golpe de fuerza en su pecho, retrocedió unos centímetros su pierna derecha y sintió la herida abrirse en su muslo izquierdo, cayo, vio la luz azul venir directo hacia a él, reacciono con su sable se levantó y contraataco.

La batalla se había alargado más de lo que creía ambos estaba heridos y cansados, sables cruzados nuevamente- Ben reacciona, Snoke te ha manipulado, es el quien te habla a través de la máscara; no es tu abuelo quien se ha comunicado contigo- quedo en shock como sabia eso.

\- Mientes, le dijo, tienes miedo eras su hijo, pero seguiste un legado diferente, preferiste la luz, cuando él vivió en oscuridad-

-Estas equivocado Ben, su desesperación por salvar a quienes amaba lo llevo a la oscuridad, y termino perdiendo a quien amaba y a sus hijos, no cometas el mismo error que el- tambaleo y retrocedió

\- Que acabas de decir- sentia un nudo en la garganta

-También lo sientes cierto un flujo diferente en la fuerza, tu puedes sentirla más que nadie, siéntelo ben hay dos torbellinos de fuerza viniendo de ella - él sabía que tenía razón, cuando pudo sentir a Rey sintió algo diferente en ella.

\- Tu abuelo lo perdió todo, no lo hagas tu si la capturan y la llevan, Snoke la matara lo sabes, Rey nunca ira a la oscuridad, y si ella muere, tu hijo muere con ella-

Retrajo su sable de luz, y cayo de rodillas, sintió el dolor en su pecho, sintio que no podía respirar, se quitó la máscara rápidamente, el susurro era su abuelo que había escuchado, realmente había sido su abuelo por primera vez le había hablado para decirle regresa a la Luz

\- Es muy tarde para mi Maestro- su respiración estaba agitada.

-No lo es, ven conmigo Ben, tenemos que protegerla – mientras le tendía la mano, dudo pero tomo la mano de su tío de su maestro

\- Yo debo apoyar aquí, ve con ella- asintió y salió corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, aniquilando a todos los de la primera orden a su paso, entre más se acerca a ella más lo sentía, la nueva energía que venía de Rey, un chorro de felicidad lo invadió, un hijo no lo podía creer.

Llego a la entrada de la base, la vio había dos caballeros Ren abatidos y estaba ella en medio de una batalla con dos más de ellos, la forma tan perfecta de sus movimientos con el sable lo dejo impresionado, de pronto vio que ella, salto giro en el aire esquivo el ataque enemigo, y golpe directo en caída, sonrió, ese movimiento se lo había enseñado él.

Vio disparar al otro caballero Ren, para herirla lo detuvo y alzo al caballero Ren por los aires – Rey- grito, ella lo vio y se vino hacia el directamente la abrazo y la beso – TE AMO- ella sonrió en respuesta.

Rápidamente la movió a un lado, deteniendo más ataques hacia ellos con la fuerza, eran los 3 caballeros Ren restantes, incluyendo al que había lanzado por los aires antes

–Traidor- Grito uno de ellos, bandido su sable y Rey tomo posición de batalla a su lado- acabemos con esto le dijo ella-

Elimino la barrera de fuerza y esquivaron los ataques con sus sables de luz, rey luchaba contra uno de ellos y el con dos, sus ataques eran rápidos pero les conocía, los había liderado por mucho, evadió el ataque de uno, se inclinó y realizo el corte hacia arriba, el enemigo cayo -uno menos- pensó.

Tuvo que voltearse rápidamente pues lo atacaban por la espalda, retrocedía, se dejó arrinconar para luego empujarlo con la fuerza y en un ataque con salto lo derribo.

Rey seguía batallando con el último de los caballeros Ren, cuando el sable de ella lo atravesó, había caído con el grupo más importante de la primera orden, se acercó donde ella - ¿estás bien le pregunto? – Ella tomo su mano- nada que no pueda lidiar-

Miraron al frente un grupo de stormtrooper venia hacia ellos, de pronto disparos desde el cielo los hicieron volar, la nave giro en curva y en unos giros rápidos derribo dos cazas más de la primera orden- wow, que buen piloto- ella golpeo su hombro- claro que sí, es mi hermano- le dijo con cara de orgullo.

Luke llego a donde estaban ellos, los abrazo –bienvenido de vuelta, Maestro solo- le dijo, - hora de salir victoriosos- fueron sus palabras, con tres jedais al frente fue una batalla mortal para la primera orden, habían perdido a los caballeros Ren, al poco tiempo lo que quedaba de la primera orden, empezaron la retiraba, una victoria para la resistencia.

.

.

.

Caminaron para encontrarse con los otros y vislumbraron a Leia pudo ver las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos.

-realmente ¿creíste que sería tan fácil?- Ben se sintió tambalear, alguien estaba en su cabeza, rápidamente soltó a Rey y la empujo hacia delante

\- Déjame aquí corre, vete, está en mi cabeza Rey me quiere controlar, aléjate- le grito, estaba luchando contra el control mental de Snoke- que no te acerques- le gritaba,

La vio paralizada no sabía qué hacer, el gritaba y se retorcía cayo de rodillas apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo, algo en su mente se desconectó.

De repente su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, la estaba atacando a ella- veía pero no podía controlarlo, Rey le pedía que reaccionara le gritaba pero no escuchaba, solo Snoke estaba en su cabeza- nadie te dijo que sería tan simple, ¿realmente creíste que te dejaría ir ?, decía muchas cosas al tiempo, pero no tenía control sobre él, vio que luke quiso acercarse pero Rey le pidió que No, ella seguida gritándole y defendiéndose desesperada.

La hirió, ella no puedo moverse bien y su sable rozo su brazo derecho. No era una herida profunda pero acababa de lastimar, Rey retrajo su sable de luz y coloco su mano derecha sobre la herida, la escucho decir - si tanto quieres hacerlo mátame-

Se abalanzo sobre ella, en segundos sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo y un sabor a sangre en su boca, cuando ataco pudo por un segundo tener auto control, así que retrajo su sable antes de llegar a ella, mientras que el sable de Rey estaba clavado en su pecho, vio como ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, con la fuerza que le quedaba coloco su mano en sus rostro- gracias- fue lo último que pudo decir... FIN.

 **Llegamos al final T.T, mil gracias por su apoyo, por sus consejos, y comentarios los que la siguieron desde el principio, y los que ya terminada la siguen leyendo. Me comentan si quieren un epílogo.**


	17. Epílogo

**A Petición de los seguidores les traigo un capitulo mas, espero que lo disfruten mucho y sea el final que todos queremos, muchas gracias a todos, por dedicar su tiempo en esta lectura.**

 **Epilogo**

(Ben Solo)

Una bocanada de aire llego a garganta, pero se sintió como cuchillas rasgando todo por dentro, su visión estaba borrosa- debo estar en el infierno- pensó, sintió un leve movimiento de sus dedos, se agito, acaso estaba vivo, quiso decir algo pero solo logro toser, estaba respirando estaba vivo.

-Hey, hey con calma- escucho que alguien le decía, cerro sus ojos, y se tranquilizó, cuando los volvió a abrir, su visión se aclaró miro a su lado y hay estaba Poe y BB8 a su lado.

-¿pareces decepcionado?, acaso que querías que fuera mi hermana quien estuviera aquí, créeme yo tampoco estoy feliz de cuidarte, pero tu madre está liderando todo, y Rey está muy débil de la impresión de tu sabes, (suspiro) casi matarte, y papa esta con ella, así que me toco la mala suerte a mí-

Ben quería decir algo, pero su cuerpo dolía tanto- Rey- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

\- Esta en otra sala de cuidados, por su estado y todo eso, debería ahogarte con la almohada estúpido bastardo, no solo apareces de repente si no que embarazas a mi hermana, me hierve la sangre de pensar en lo fácil que se entregó esa tonta enamorada, pero está bien, un poco débil, creo que le dan de alta hoy-

Ben sonreía, sintió como saber que Rey estaba bien le lleno de una calma que hace años no sentía.

-Voy a ser papa, aun no lo puedo creer- mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Si bueno no es que a mí me guste la ideas, que seas tú el padre de mi sobrino pero, ya que diablos ella te eligió, nada que hacer, iré a buscar a tu madre, regresaste, pero aun tienes muchas cosas por las que pagar y será mejor que lo hables con ella- Ben lo vio salir de la habitación y BB-8 con él.

Su madre no tardó mucho en llegar – Ben – le decía su nombre mientras veía las gruesas lagrimas rodar por su rostro, le dio un beso en la frente y el aprovecho para decir – lo siento tanto- él también se dejó llevar por las lágrimas y se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Mama, tomare cualquier responsabilidad, pero por favor no me alejes de Rey-

\- Ben esto es muy serio, has cometido muchos crímenes en nombre de la primera orden y hay muchos de ellos de los cuales no puedo ayudarte, pero Luke declaro, que todo este tiempo fuiste un Jedi infiltrado esperando su orden para poder derrocar a los caballeros Ren y eso ha calmado mucho las cosas-

\- ¿Realmente hizo eso por mí?-

\- Ben es tu maestro es tu familia y te ama igual que yo, que Rey y tu padre- sintió una punzada en su pecho, recordar a su padre le hizo querer haber muerto mejor.

\- Acerca de papa- quiso decir más pero su madre le interrumpió.

\- Solo la familia lo sabe, y este chico Finn, pero ha prometido callar así que está bien, no te culparemos por eso, y no te culpes tú, tu padre te amaba y estoy segura que lo hizo hasta el último momento, no profanes su memoria viéndolo como algo malo, yo lo veo como un sacrificio por su hijo, por favor-

-Quiero ver a Rey, necesito verla, por favor- suplicaba

-Tranquilo en unas horas le darán de alta y vendrá a verte, también debes darle las gracias a tu Maestro fue luke, quien reacciono y movió las manos de rey con la fuerza, gracias eso la herida no fue directo a tu corazón estas vivo de milagro-

\- Lo hare mama, gracias-

-Debes retomar tu posición como Maestro Jedi, y darnos toda la información que tengas de la primera orden, gracias a esta derrota nadie dudo de las palabras de Luke, pero solo con la información que nos des y nos ayudes a derrotarlos podrás salir de esto, ¿lo entiendes?-

\- Está bien, madre, te diré todo lo que se-

-Por ahora recupérate, programare una reunión mañana si te sientes mejor- sintieron ruidos afuera y pudo verla Rey entro de repente, había tanta felicidad en su rostro, pero no tardo tampoco en dejarse llevar por las lágrimas le abrazo, pero fue tan fuerte, que no puedo evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

-Lo siento, lo siento- él puso su mano en su mejilla – Ben, estas en casa, por favor no te vayas nunca más de mi lado, por favor- la voz de Rey estaba quebrada.

-Tranquila, no pienso dejarte- sintió como ella le beso suavemente, cuando se separaron vio a su madre sonreír- creo que les dejare solos- y le hizo un giño.

Rey se acomodó a su lado, en la pequeña camilla- ¿seguro que estas bien?- le pregunto- esto es realmente pequeño-

-Después que estés a mi lado, cualquier lugar estará bien- Rey se acomodó de medio lado y tenía su cabeza apoyada en su antebrazo – Te amo- le susurró al oído, el giro su rostro – Rey, no podría expresarte con palabras lo que nuestro hijo significa para mí, me has dado una razón para vivir y te amo, tú me diste luz, aun cuando estaba sucumbido en la oscuridad, y moriría mil veces antes de hacerte daño a ti o al bebe- ella lo beso.

\- Ahora somos una familia- le dijo Ben

\- La vida juega de maneras misteriosas dijo papa, la misma razón que convirtió a nuestro abuelo a la oscuridad, es la que te trajo de regreso a la luz- recordó ese momento en que su abuelo el hablo- No debía cometer el mismo error que el- la estrecho contra él y disfruto su felicidad.

* * *

(Rey Skywalker)

3 meses después.

Ben le tomo más de dos meses recuperarse, la información que dio, pudo hacer que la resistencia se hiciera con la victoria y la destrucción de varias bases importantes de la primera orden, ahora mismo estaba fuera de casa, no había importado cuando le decía a su padre que podía luchar, Tanto el cómo Ben y todos fue un No definitivo, la dejaron fuera de las misiones, así que tomaba su tiempo para ayudar con la logística e inteligencia a su Tía.

Cada vez que Poe, su padre y Ben se iban su corazón quedaba en angustia, con la posibilidad de perder algunos de los hombres que amaba, ya que cada uno significaba tanto para ella.

-Me dijo Luke que están en camino hacia aquí, la misión de intercepción la base de niños que usa la primera orden para ser stormtroopers fue un éxito, llegaran en cualquier momento deberías prepárate- esa noticia la animo tanto le dio un beso a su tía y salió rápidamente a su habitación.

Estaba emocionada, y por una gran razón, quería recibir a Ben este día y volver finalmente a hacer el amor con él, primero la recuperación y después esta misión así que no han tenido tiempo a solas.

Tomo las delicadas prendas interiores de hermosos encajes que Poe una vez le regalo, recordó que cuando le dio ese regalo, ella lo miro asombrada y el de dijo- ¿porque te sorprendes?, seamos sinceros hermanita que no eres muy femenina, además cuando el tonto ese se recupérese lo necesitaras heee, algún día me lo agradecerás hermana- se fue mientras iba moviendo sus caderas, Rey solo sonreía de las ocurrencias de su hermano.

Estaba sonrojada, se apresuró a tomar una ducha y colocarse esa bella ropa interior se quedó solo con una bata, a pesar de tener casi 4 meses de embarazo su contextura tan delgada hacia que su barriga aun no fuera tan pronunciada, pero los médicos decían que él bebe estaba bien y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Al cabo de un rato, lo sintió llegar se acercó dónde estaba el, quedo paralizada fue como una corriente por su cuerpo cuando lo vio con sus vestimentas de Jedi, se veía tan perfecto, seguía usando el color negro y a ella le encantaba por que combinaba con su pálida piel, y su hermoso cabello oscuro, noto que estaba nerviosa y parece que el también lo noto pues, la tomo entre sus brazos y le beso mientras le decía cuando la había extrañado.

\- Tomare una ducha- entre dientes le decía pues no dejaba de besarle- solo dame unos minutos ok- sonreían- te amo ya regreso- lo vio quitarse la ropa, y eso la hizo que su parte se sintiera caliente, lo deseaba tanto.

Esos minutos fueron horas para ella, estaba de pie recostada sobre una mesa, cuando lo vio salir estaba secándose el cabello- Rey- lo escucho- ella le llamo también, verlo desnudo fue un espectáculo para su vista, su altura y su cuerpo a pesar de estar lleno de cicatrices, seguía siendo tan sexy, sus músculos tan contorneados, cuando lo vio caminar hacia donde ella, tomo la iniciativa.

\- Tengo algo para ti- le dijo mientras zafaba le nudo de su bata y la dejaba caer al piso, pudo ver su cara quedo en shock, lo vio tragar en seco y morder sus labios, tan solo con verla su miembro se había endurecido, se lanzó hacia ella con tanta fuerza y la besaba con tanta pasión que ella no tardo en humedecerse.

-Te queda precioso- esas palabras la hicieron querer más aun estar con él, le beso en el cuello, sintió como su miembro se endurecía aún más, lo abrazo y el en un impulso la sentó en la mesa, - eres tan hermosa, si sigo no creo que pueda controlarme- cada palabra que susurraba a su oído se sentía como caricia

\- Ni siquiera pienses en detenerte, he esperado mucho por eso- él sonreía

-Y yo que creía que era el que te deseaba como loco, mírate a ti, tan sexy solo para mí-

\- Basta de charlas, mejor cállate y bésame- mientras lo jalaba hacia ella con un beso, sentía como el calor corporal subía, el zafo con mucho trabajo su brasier, cuando ella sintió su boca en su seno, sintió esos gemidos que tanto había guardado, ahora lo sentía con mayor intensidad, su cuerpo estaba más sensible por el embarazo.

Ben pasó su lengua entre su pecho y su cuello llegando a su oreja mordiéndola suavemente, su otra mano se encontraba en su pecho izquierdo, sus dedos jugaban con su pezón, Rey estaba totalmente sumida en las sensaciones, con cuidado ben la bajo dejándola de pie- déjate llevar- le susurro, con cuidado la volteo, quedo apoyando sus manos sobre la Mesa, cuando sintió como sus dedos bajaban por su columna finalizando hacia sus caderas, siguió bajando llevándose la panty con él, ella gemía con cada caricia.

Teniendo sus manos en sus caderas la jalo hacia el más inclinándola, lo sintió entrar, un calor recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento, tomo el ritmo, sus manos movían sus caderas y ella lo sentía salir y entrar con suavidad, Ben coloco una de sus manos sobre su pecho apretándolo, y el ritmo cambio, el la penetraba con más fuerza, gritaba era tanto el placer que no lo podía controlar.

En la separo, volvió a voltear y la alzo, ella cruzo sus piernas en sus caderas, la llevo al borde de la cama, se abrió para él, esta vez entro con más fuerza, él estaba de pie sostuvo sus piernas con sus brazos, apoyando las rodillas de ella a los lados de su cintura, Ben tomo esta vez un ritmo más rápido.

En pocos minutos estaba su límite, sintió como se contraía más por dentro, Ben inclino su tronco hacia ella, con cada contracción el hacia un movimiento fuerte y lento, esta vez había salido casi por completo, y entro con tanta fuerza, que ella llego al éxtasis, sintió como el la llenaba por dentro y su respiración se entrecorta, habían alcanzado el orgasmo juntos.

Estaban acomodados en la cama, se miraban y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, - espera ahora que recuerdo tengo algo para ti- con la fuerza trajo hacia él una caja muy pequeña

\- se supone que el orden debe ser al revés, primero casarse y después tener hijos pero, parece que adelantamos las cosas- abrió y estaba un delicado anillo- se mi esposa por favor- ella se abalanzo sobre el besándolo en sus mejillas rostro, labios- una y mil veces si- fue su respuesta.


	18. Extra: el nacimiento

**Este Extra está dedicado primero a Marta victoria una de mis grandes amiga que me pidió por el como 10 días seguidos, hasta que ya no pude negarme más, y también a LasdystramberryGeek una gran lectora de mis fics y que me ha apoyado mucho a seguir escribiendo, a todos los que han leído esta bella historia también.**

 **Gracias enserio por querer tanto esta historia ha tenido más de 4.000 mil lecturas y aun si está terminada déjenme su comentario. no saben cómo me emociona cada palabra de aliento. Sin más aquí para ustedes el nacimiento del nuevo Skywalker.**

* * *

Había pasado los 8 meses de gestación la impaciencia la invadía cada día quería a su bebe con ellos pronto, su lado estaba el amor de su vida Ben Solo para calmar sus nervios.

Pero hoy era diferente Rey daba giros por la Base de la resistencia, hace unas horas que debió haber llegado y aun no aparecía, estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar necesitaba verlo, no podía perderlo no ahora.

-Rey- sabia quien la llamaba- te dije que estuvieras con Mi madre, ¿qué haces caminando en círculos aquí?- no se quería voltear.

Tal vez fuera el embarazo, pero estaba más sentimental que nunca, finalmente se dejó llevar por las lágrimas, Ben la abrazo por la espalda, ella se giró para apoyarse en su pecho el cual comenzó a golpear de impotencia.

-No regresa Ben ¿Por qué diablos no llega?-

-Rey tranquila prometimos que estaríamos contigo para siempre, no vas a perdernos a ninguno de nosotros- le decía mientras cogía sus mejillas en sus manos.

-Quiero ver a mi hermano, ¿Por qué tenían que enviarlo a esa misión? Lo quiero ya-

Sintieron que los llamaban y al girar se encontraron con Luke, Rey corrió a su abrazo, le reclamaba igual que a Ben, y Luke intentaba calmarla.

Después de mucho discutir con ellos acepto ir a y tomar un descanso.

-Siempre es así cuando alguno de nosotros nos vamos y tenemos algún imprevisto, no te preocupes Ben, fue peor la vez que te retrasaste dos días, destrozo todo el cuarto con su sable de luz- le decía Luke a Ben.

\- Así que eso fue lo que paso- sonreía sabía que el también actuaba así

\- es comprensible maestro, estuvo sola por muchos años esperando por una familia que nunca iba a regresar, ahora no quiere perder a los que ama-

-Poe regresara es un Skywalker, igual que ustedes dos, la fuerza esta con él, por cierto ¿ya eligieron el nombre?-

-Anakin- con algo de duda lo dijo –Anakin Solo-

Los ojos de Luke se iluminaron – Es un gran Nombre, no pudo haber sido más perfecto, gracias-

Un llamado de su madre, Luke y Ben comprendió enseguida lo que sucedía, seguramente malas noticias, apresuraron su paso, llegando al encuentro con Leia.

-Esto es malo, ¿Rey donde esta?-

-La dejamos tomando un descanso, ¿Qué paso madre?-

-Perdimos la comunicación con Poe, en este momento solo sabemos que fue derribado y está en ese planeta, pero ni siquiera sabemos si está vivo- se notaba la debilidad en la voz de Leia.

Ben dejo a su tío apoyarse en él, necesitaba sentarse después de recibir esa noticia.

-Iré por él- recibió las miradas instantáneamente.

-No puedo permitirlo hijo, Rey te necesita a su lado, Poe es mi hijo es mi deber-

-No- refuto inmediatamente – Esa era mi misión y Poe la acepto para que pudiera estar con Rey, es su hermano y es mi primo, igual que Rey no deseo perder a nadie más- sin decir más hizo una reverencia a su madre y salió.

Se dirigió a la pista de naves y pidió que el prepararan una inmediatamente.

Llego a la habitación y la encontró dormida, aplico fuerza para relajarla más y que no lo sintiera marchase, la beso en la frente y le susurro un te amo, antes de tomar su bolsa y se fue.

No era tan buen piloto, parece que esa habilidad de la sangre Skywalker solo la heredaron los hermanos, con las últimas coordenadas de Poe llego al planeta kitar.

Era un planeta para contrabandistas no hay Ley y nadie los regia, pero hace poco estaban siendo invadidos por la Primera orden, aterrizo y sin salir de la Nave se concentró en buscar a Poe a través de la fuerza, lo sintió estaba vivo. Tomo sus cosas y salió era hora de encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

Uso una habilidad con la fuerza para camuflar su rostro y no ser reconocido por nadie, había stormtrooper por doquier, empezó a hablar con algunos contrabandistas se hacía pasar por uno de ellos preguntando a quien le gustaría recibir información de la resistencia.

Nadie le daba información importante, Su grande capa guardaba sus túnicas Jedis, quería darse por vencido cuando alguien lo intercepto.

-Me dijeron que tienes información de la resistencia, ¿apuesto que estas aquí por el piloto que van a sacrificar?

Se quedó en blanco ante estas palabras -¿acabas de decir sacrificar?-

-Acá no hay Ley, viven las peores calañas de la galaxia, así que la primera orden capturo al mejor piloto de la resistencia y prometió sacrificarlo en público para dejar claro quien mandaría de ahora en adelante-

-¿Cuándo sucederá eso?-

\- En unas 30 horas –

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-

-Tu capa, tus ropas ¿eres un Jedi cierto?, no tienes que responder solo que conocí hace tantos años de uno de ustedes y le quede debiendo un favor, espero, ya que nunca más lo vi a él, al menos cumplir mi parte ayudante a ti-

-Recuerda el nombre de esa persona-

-Skywalker, ¿lo conoces?-

-Es mi Maestro y el padre de mi esposa, la persona que ellos intentan sacrificar es su hijo por eso he venido-

-Entonces mi deuda ha quedado paga, ves esa cantina de allá- mientras le señalaba, estaba bastante lejos.

-Hay una entrada secreta por la parte de atrás, bajo tierra tienen al piloto, ve muchacho-

Dando las gracias empezó a tomar su camino, cuando sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo, la conexión con Rey era débil seguro por la distancia pero hay estaba, diciéndole que estaba sufriendo, apretó su puño, sabía lo que pasaba su hijo estaba naciendo.

Quiso regresarse y llegar con ella inmediatamente pero no podía, debía regresar con Poe o Rey jamás se lo perdonaría, ella merecía tener a los hombres que amaba a su lado, a toda su familia y eso incluía a su fastidioso cuñado.

.

.

.

.

Rey gritaba, sentía como su ser se estaba desgarrando por dentro un dolor inhumano la invadía y lloraba, por su hijo, por su esposo y por su hermano, solo escuchaba que le repetían la palabra empuja una y otra vez ¿ acaso creían que no lo estaba haciendo?.

Un largo empujón y lo sintió el llanto delato al situación, esos minutos mientras lo preparaban fueron eternos.

Finalmente estaba en sus brazos en vuelto en la manta que su padre había comprado para él, tomo pequeña mano y supo que era lo más maravilloso que jamás había sentido.

.

.

.

Entro por la parte de atrás era una especie de pasillo, y lo supo inmediatamente estaba en un trampa, era imposible que se lo dejaran todo tan fácil, visualizo unas celdas y lo vio en una de ellas.

Le hablo en la mente-*Poe, soy yo-

Lo vio alterarse* Háblame en tu mente y así poder escucharte*

*¿Ben eres tú? Maldito bastardo, cómo pudiste dejar a Rey sola*

Tan sincero y amable con el como siempre *Luke esta con ella, no te preocupes*

*No te acerques, ellos están esperando a papa, es una trampa, vete y déjame aquí*

*Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, Tu hermana te necesita, él bebe nació, debes volver conmigo, tienes que conocer a tu sobrino*

*Tan pronto salgas de ese pasillo, te interceptaran lo sabes*

*Tomare ese riesgo* saco su sable de luz y las rejillas dejaron ver su color verde que ilumino todo, empezaron los disparos que detuvo con la fuerza.

Lo rodearon eran demasiados.

-alto al fuego- alguien grito, y vio como los stormtrooper le daba paso a alguien reconoció esa sensación era Hux.

-Valla y nosotros que esperábamos al Maestro Luke, pero hemos atrapado algo mejor, al más grande traidor de todos-

-Mira Hux te daré una sola oportunidad si quieres salir vivo de esto, deja ir al piloto y les perdonare la vida-

\- Tan putamente Engreído, yo creí que la luz te había cambiado, a ver quieres que deje ir al mismo piloto que una vez tú torturaste, ¿Por qué?-

-Soy un Jedi pero eso no me impedirá cortarte la garganta pedazo de basura-

-Inténtalo- le reto.

Antes que los soldados pudieran hacer algo realizo una onda de fuerza que hizo tambalear todo el edificio, vio los ojos de Hux ahora se daba cuenta que su poder no se podía comparar con el de antes.

Escombros de piedra que lanzo sobre algunos de ellos y con su sable de luz pasó a través de muchos de sus enemigos, se había vuelto blando lo sabía los lastimaba, pero no tiraba a matar.

Esquivo algunos ataques, retraso su sable de luz y con sus manos credo dos paredes de luz a su lado y corrió llegando a la celda de Poe su espalda estaba contra los barrotes tenía la pared de fuerza conteniendo los ataques- agáchate- y cuando elimino el poder de la fuerza miles de disparos de luz pasaron sobre la cabeza de ambos.

Una nueva barrera de luz y con la otra mano saco su sable y atravesó las barras metálicas, Poe salió arrastrándose – ¿Puedes manejar una arma cierto?-

-Si me das una seguramente la use contra ti, por dejar sola a Rey-

-Tómala de mi cinturón- y así hizo, tenía dos pistolas las cuales Poe uso de inmediato.

\- Usare la onda de fuerza así que cuando cuente tres corres hacia la salida-

-Que sea rápido –

-Uno- pero fue interrumpido por Poe quien se levantó y le grito- Tres-

Ben tubo que reaccionar rápido, y lanzo una onda de fuerza más fuerte que la anterior aturdiendo a casi todos hay mientras él y Poe se movían hacia la salida.

Finalmente respiraron aire fresco, Ben derribo la entrada con la fuerza.

-¿lo logramos?- le pregunto Poe

\- No, aun no, Poe voy a darte en tu mente la ubicación de la nave, solo ve hay alguien de debo enfrentar solo-

Y lo vieron Hux salir de las sombras.

-Escoria más te vale que no te demores, Rey nos espera- Y salió corriendo

-Que sea entre tú y yo, como siempre lo has querido-

Lucharon Hux hizo uso de varias armas mientras Ben solo se bando con su sable, esquivando sus disparos y contraatacando, sabía que él era habilidoso en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero no pensó que tanto.

Un disparo dio en su brazo, estaba tan cerca que Ben sintió su piel quemarse en aquel momento.

Dio un giro con su sable y este cruzo en diagonal el pecho de su enemigo, había caído. Lo vio intentar levantarse y empezó a estrangularlo con la fuerza.

Repentinamente se detuvo pero Hux hacia desmayado en el suelo.

Había recordado las palabras de su esposa, *No te voy a pedir que dejes la oscuridad que siempre ha estado en ti, pero recuerda hasta qué punto te puedes dejar dominar por ella, no seas esclavo de ella, úsala a tu favor*

Se puso en marcha, le costaba respirar tuvo que hacer pausa varias veces y luego de una larga caminata, entro a la nave.

Poe quiso ayudarlo pero le dijo que estaba bien, y rápidamente emprendieron su camino de regreso.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron ambos quisieron ir a ver a Rey enseguida, les dijeron que debían primero recibir la asistencia médica y se negaron gracias a eso recibieron una bofetada de Leia cada uno.

-Capitana ¿a mí porque?, si el esposo es otro- Reclamo Poe mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

Después ella los abrazo a ambos- es bueno que estén en casa mis hijos-

Tuvo que pasar por la enfermería primero, nunca antes había estado tan nervioso.

-Acaso te vas a quedar ahí afuera- mientras abría la puerta Luke le decía

Sus piernas temblaban y la vio acostada en aquella cama y al lado una bola de telas, con miedo se acercó, como algo tan pequeño podía producir tanta paz en su interior, beso a Rey y le dijo un te amo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

-Hay que lindo- Era Poe quien estaba de pie en la puerta. Rey sonrió de la felicidad.

-ni siquiera pienses en sobres esforzarte hermana, estoy completo como ves gracias, a tu querido y feo Ben- camino hacia ellos.

-Estoy rodeada de hombres tan diferentes en mi vida, pero no podría estar más feliz, no cambiaría a ninguno de ustedes en mi vida-

-Claro en ningún otro lado de galaxia tendrás un hermano tan guapo como yo, supongo que lo lindo de mi sobrino ya sabemos a quién fue-

-¡Hey!, te acabo de salvar- le reclamo Ben.

-tú no eres muy guapo que digamos, no se ella que te vio-

-Rey defiéndeme- pidiéndolo con ojos de cariño.

-Lo siento amor sabes que Poe tiene razón- alzo sus hombros al decir esto.

Todos soltaron a reír, eran una familia y ahora tenían un nuevo miembro en ella Anakin Solo Skywalker.

* * *

 _Ahora final final de Esta primera parte, los invito a Leer la segunda parte se llama Nuevo Rayo de Luz y esta en el Ranking T, nos vemos en la nueva historia._


End file.
